


Song of the Sea

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Assault, Beach Sex, Birthing, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Intersex Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Intoxication, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modeling, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selkies, Swimming, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Markus needs a break, even if he doesn't want it the man is running himself ragged. His adoptive father Carl offers form him to take some time off at his seaside cottage.While there he meets Connor, a very curious young man and also finds a lost fur coat.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just in I've been a RK1K shipper the entire god damn time.
> 
> I really wanted to write something for this ship so here it is, my undying love for selkies wrapped up in one so I hope you all enjoy this. I can't promise an update schedule but for now I'm probably going to focus on this and maybe some other RK1K things I want to write.
> 
> I didn't think it needed to stated but Connor is intersex in this fic and goes by he/him pronouns. He has a vulva but the rest of him is very much male presenting.

Markus was a hard worker, he was always nose deep in any project he had which was his passion, painting. But over time he started to notice his spark was leaving, he wasn’t happy with any of the new works he made which would just make him more frustrated as he had deadlines to fill, galleries to host and commissions. His friends had told him he needed a break but it fell upon deaf ears. It took Markus’ adoptive father Carl to reign the young painter in and all but force him to take some time off.

That’s how Markus found himself in his father’s summer vacation home on the coast of North Carolina. He had been here before, summers spent during his childhood. Remembering waking up and seeing the ocean right out the window. Nothing had changed all that much since he last remembered. The cottage was still taken care of despite Carl not visiting anymore since his accident.

Markus was here for a month so he spent the first day unpacking and recovering from the long drive. He also took some time to visit the small little coastal town, many of the older folks remembering him when he was young and happy to see how good Carl’s boy was doing.

It was by day two where Markus found himself bored out of his mind.

He had tried to paint but once again was hitting a massive art block so he gave up on that. At noon he got a call from his father.

“You settle in nicely? Cottage not dusty for you?” Carl was worried the lady he paid to clean and take of the cottage hadn’t gotten to it in time since this trip was last minute.

“Everything is fine dad. Looks exactly like it did all those years ago except for the small modern touches.” The biggest being wifi and better electronics since this space after Carl’s accident was rented out for families or couples in the summer.

“That’s good to hear, now you take it easy and enjoy yourself. Oh I just remember you should be seeing the seals this time around, remember how much you loved those charming animals?” Carl chuckled remembering many memories of Markus wishing he could pet one cause the seals were like dogs. Markus cracked a smile remembering as well but quickly ended the call before Carl went off on a tangent of telling old stories, mostly embarrassing ones from his childhood.

Markus went into town to get lunch and groceries since the fridge was mostly empty. The little general store in the town had everything he needed to make some simple dishes. Maybe later in the week he could fish for dinner. 

Lunch was a sandwich from the beach shack at the town, again bringing back memories from his childhood. Getting ice cream here with his dad and older brother.

Markus’ thoughts then drifted to Leo and wondered how he was doing. It had been awhile since he last spoke to his brother. The two always had a strained relationship, Leo always jealous of Markus getting more attention from his dad when he was his dad’s real kid while Markus was adopted. Markus tried patching things up when they were adults but Leo went into a dark place and refused help. Took a very scary close call for Leo to finally decide to get clean but he hadn’t reached out to Markus. Carl said he still was gathering the courage to finally apologize for everything.

Markus went back to the cottage and before entering he saw something on the beach, it looked like a pile of fuzzy kelp? Markus approached and was surprised to see it wasn’t kelp, instead it was a fur coat, well more like a fur pelt that vaguely resembled a coat. He wondered if this was lost while someone was out at sea. Not wanting it to get ruined from the salt water and sun Markus brought it inside.

He threw the coat into the washer not knowing if this would just damage it more. Deciding to just take a chance, after it was done washing he threw it into the dryer. He wondered who exactly he should turn it into, this town didn’t have a lost or found and the very small police station would take it if he filed a report. 

Problems to be solved later.

Deciding to take his mind off of everything he changed into his bathing suite to blow off some steam by swimming.

The water was a perfect temperature today, just a little bit of a chill but not too much. Markus swam some ways out, he made a mental note not to go too far out. Stopping and just keeping himself afloat Markus noticed laying on some rocks was a group of sea lions. He knew not to disturb them despite their friendly personality, they were still wild animals. Markus remembered seeing some of them laying on the beach outside the cottage, having taken over the beach when people weren’t around.

Swimming back to shore Markus took a stroll down the beach as the sun was setting, it was a beautiful scene one could paint but sunsets to Markus to paint were all boring, they all looked the same.

Walking further down the beach Markus noticed someone was laying in the sand in the waves. The waves lapping at their body, he didn’t think anything of it until he got closer and noticed two things.

One they were completely naked and two their eyes weren’t opened!

Markus just reacted as he sprinted over to the person, getting closer he saw it looked to be a young man. He was lying face down with nothing around him. Markus kneeled next to him and gently shook his shoulder.

“Hey...hey? Are you alright?” Looking around to see if someone was nearby but the closest public beach was at least another hour walk from the cottage. 

Finally the young man opened his eyes and looked at Markus. He didn’t say a word as he just stared at him.

“Are you ok? You’re just lying here in the water….um.” Markus cleared his throat as he kept his eyes firmly on the young man’s face and not his body.

The stranger finally moved, pushing himself off the sand to sit on his knees. Brushing the sand from his cheek. Markus’ mouth opened slightly in awe of him, he was so handsome. His creamy smooth skin speckled with freckles all over his body, his body lean but what looked like just enough to make it look soft, his doe brown eyes that held innocence in them, dark brown hair that was starting to curl as it dried in the sun. Markus felt his cheeks flush the longer he stared at him.

The mystery man tilted his head to the side curiously looking at Markus. Then he looked down at himself and he had a slight panic to his face.

“Are you ok? Do you need help?” Markus asked again.

“You see me? More of me?”

Markus was confused about what the man meant but he just nodded along, he of course saw him and was seeing way more than he should.

“My cottage is nearby, let me help you there.” Markus stood up and held a hand out to the man. “My name is Markus.”

“I’m Connor.”

Connor took Markus’ hand and stood up, allowing Markus to get a better look before he averted his eyes. Connor barely had any body hair or any at all, Markus got a glance at Connor’s crotch but won’t make a comment about anything.

Leading Connor down the beach back to the cottage, keeping an eye out for anyone else. They finally arrived and first thing Markus did was get Connor some clothing, excusing himself for a moment he went into his room and got a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt. Markus also changed out of his swim trunks into clothes as well. Coming back to the living room to find Connor sitting on the couch he gave the clothes to Connor.

“Oh I don’t need these.” Connor put the clothes down.

“Uh not to insult you or anything but it’s not comfortable for strangers to just be nude in front of people they just met.” Markus tried to gently explain without insulting Connor, hoping that he didn’t think Markus was disgusted by his body, in fact that was the opposite and he had to banish his thoughts away from running his hands over the soft looking skin.

Connor looked around for a bit before taking the quilt that was draped over the back of the couch, draping it over his shoulders giving him some cover. It wasn’t ideal but will do for now, Markus sat in the arm chair across the couch.

“Can you tell me why you were on the beach all alone?”

“I live there.” Connor answered, he was idly running his hand over the material of the quilt.

“Ok so you live around here, can I maybe get you back to your home?” There were a couple houses further inland and around the town, maybe Connor lived in one of them and he had gotten lost swimming.

“No I can’t go back home.” Connor looked down in his lap, a somber look on his face.

So many thoughts were going through Markus’ head, mainly with what to do with Connor if he couldn’t go back home. Maybe he was kicked out, or his family abandoned him here? So many questions that were too personal for now. 

“You can stay here with me if you like.” Markus was always looking out for others, putting their needs before his own. Markus could easily have Connor stay here, there was an extra bedroom in the cottage.

“Do you really mean that?” Connor looked at Markus with those beautiful doe brown eyes, how could anyone say no to him.

“Of course, you can stay with me until we can figure out what we need to do to get you back on your feet.” Markus gave Connor a charming smile and sat up, gesturing Connor to follow. He gathered the clothes he offered and showed Connor the extra bedroom where he can stay. Markus put the clothes on the bed just in case Connor decided to put them on. “I’m going to start making dinner.”

Leaving Connor to settle in Markus got to making a simple dinner with the basic ingredients he got earlier. 

Soon he had a simple salad with some steamed veggies, rice and mackerel. Markus called for Connor that dinner was ready, he was setting the plates on the table and he almost dropped them when Connor came in still naked as the day he was born. Hiding his blush with a hand he took a small breath to gather himself.

“Connor could you at least just wear a shirt?” Markus gently offered.

Connor tilted his head to the side but went back into the bedroom and thankfully came back out wearing the large shirt Markus offered, it was long enough to cover the more important parts but now it just made Connor look cuter. It hung off of one shoulder and his hair was finally losing the curls so it settled nicely on his head but one lock of hair was still over his forehead.

The two ate their dinner in relative silence, Connor looked like he didn’t want to try the food at first until he put a bite in his mouth and his whole face brightened. The young man looked like he never had a meal like this before which just worried Markus more. 

After dinner Markus turned in early for the night after this interesting day, he bid Connor a goodnight before heading to bed.

Connor laid on the bed for some time before he got up and headed outside to the beach. The full moon illuminated the water and night sky beautifully as Connor stood in the waves, letting them lap over his feet. Some time later seals breached their heads from the water and looked at Connor curiously and a few worried.

One seal swam closer and came right up to Connor.

Connor kneeled down to the seal and gently stroked his fur.

“I lost my coat Nines, I don’t know where it is or who took it. I can’t come home.” Connor said sadly.

The seal, Nines, pressed his wet whiskery nose to Connor’s cheek to give some comfort to his brother. Connor accepted the gesture from the younger selkie, he was very worried someone had taken his coat and was waiting for him to turn up looking for it so the thief can lock the coat away and keep Connor here as a prisoner. Those were the tales shared between selkie kind, how you needed to stay hidden and not lose your coat.

“Hopefully it will turn up, tell the others I’ll be here on this beach in the meantime.” 

Nines nodded and he moved back into the water, Connor stood up and watched his brother go, taking the rest of his family pod with him into the water. Connor hoped and prayed to the sea that his coat didn’t fall into the wrong hands. But if he never found his coat he’ll remain land locked

At least Markus was nice enough to give him shelter and food, if circumstances were better Markus would have been a perfect mate. Connor sighed as he headed back to the cottage into the spare room. Shedding the shirt off Connor crawled on top of the bed laying on the soft material. Things on the land were much softer and nicer when dry, Connor enjoyed rolling around on the bed and covers, feeling the softness of the sheets on his skin.

Finally settling down for the night Connor closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I speed wrote this chapter.
> 
> Anyways enjoy the quick update and longer chapter.

The sun filtered through the drapes onto Markus’ face as he stirred awake, he yawned and stretched his body getting the last of the sleep out of his system. Rubbing his face as he sat up.

Markus remembered all of what happened yesterday, how he basically invited a stranger into his home but he wouldn’t turn Connor away now. Getting up he headed over to Connor’s room and gently knocked on the door to the spare bedroom.

“Connor? It’s me Markus.” Markus opened the door and saw Connor sleeping on the bed, it looked like he got tangled up in the sheets and blankets. How could this man be anymore cuter?

“Connor.” Markus said a little louder and saw the brunette was stirring. “Hey morning, I just wanted to wake you up first and let you use the shower.” Markus wanted to be considerate and let Connor use the hot water, he can take a shower later with more lukewarm water.

Connor blinked at him and sat up before rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the blankets bunched up all around his waist. Connor nodded along with what Markus said and got out of the bed, the sheets falling from his body once again showing off everything to Markus. This time Markus expected this and just turned his face away.

“Bathroom is down the hall, help yourself to any soaps.” Markus said before going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Connor followed Markus’ instructions and headed into the bathroom but the brunette didn’t know how to use it. Connor didn’t have the slightest idea where to start or what to do.

“Markus! How do you turn it on?” Connor called out to the other.

Markus was in the bathroom in an instant, he blushed and covered his eyes seeing Connor again. Connor was picking up that Markus seemed to be flustered around his naked body so he grabbed a towel and pulled it around his waist. “You can look.”

Pulling his hand away Markus gave Connor a small smile as he turned on the shower for him.

“Yeah it can kinda be a pain to get working.” Markus chuckled lightly as he left the bathroom leaving Connor alone.

Dropping the towel Connor was entranced by the shower, water was coming out from the top into the tub, almost like a waterfall. Connor was happy for water and this new kind that wasn’t the ocean, so he did what he normally did with water and just dive right in. 

Connor let out a loud yelp when he slipped into the tub and the water pouring down on him was warm! He never encountered water at this temperature. Something was wrong.

“Markus!” Connor yelled for him.

In an instant Markus was opening the bathroom door to see what was wrong, he had heard the thud and grew concerned but when Connor yelled for him he bolted to the bathroom. The sight that greeted him was Connor lying on the floor all wet after he jumped in and then jumped out of the shower. The shower head was still going with warm water creating steam in the bathroom.

“Connor what’s wrong?” Markus came over to help Connor sit up.

“The water is hot, that’s bad.” Connor said as if that would answer everything. 

Markus just blinked at Connor and stood up, he turned the shower handle down so the water was more lukewarm. “Is this better Connor?”

Connor got up and put his hand under the water and pulled it away. “Still too hot.”

Markus was just more confused and he turned it down more till the water wasn’t hot but not freezing cold. Connor tested it again and nodded at Markus.

“This is perfect.” Connor then stepped into the shower and happily stood under the spray. Markus just thought Connor enjoyed cold showers and left him be, this meant he have some hot water for his shower later. Markus pulled the shower curtain to give Connor privacy and headed out of the bathroom. When he got back to his cooking he swore as he burned the eggs when he rushed to help Connor.

Trashing the food and using the last of the eggs to make breakfast again Markus made a mental note he had to get more groceries later. Maybe he could have Connor come with him if he could convince the brunette to wear clothes. Finishing breakfast Markus went to check on Connor, gently knocking on the door to say food was ready. Markus heard some movement behind the door and it opened to reveal a very soapy Connor.

“Markus! This is amazing! Look at all the sea foam, it even smells so nice.” 

Markus’ sense of smell was overtaken by the intense fragrance of the sandalwood body wash that was in the bathroom, he looked behind Connor to see a sudsy mess was left everywhere and the bottle completely empty. Markus though couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at Connor who looked so happy by the bubbles.

“It made my skin so soft too, feel.” Connor grabbed Markus’ hand and had the painter press it to their slick sudsy stomach. Markus flushed a bit as his thoughts were right and Connor’s skin was soft and just had a small give. Markus gently pulled his hand away and smiled at Connor.

“Yes your skin is soft, how about you wash the soap off and go have some food. I made us breakfast.”

Connor made a little pout. “But I like feeling this way and smelling nice.”

“I promise it will stay like that just, wash the soap off please.” Markus will handle the rest of the mess later. Connor did as he was told and Markus handed him a towel to dry off. Connor left the bathroom following the scent of food as he was hungry. Markus cleaned the soap off the floor and the shower walls, nothing was too damaged from the soap which was good. He quickly showered as well, drying himself off then getting in his clothes for the day as he walked into the kitchen. Joining Connor at the table the two enjoyed the food in silence.

“I have to go into town and get groceries, I was wondering if you like to come but on the condition you wear clothes.” If not then Markus was confident he could leave Connor here alone and he wouldn’t burn the cottage down.

Connor thought it over for a bit before he nodded. “I’ll go with you, and wear clothes.” 

Markus cracked a smile as he took the plates and put them in the sink before going to his bedroom and getting Connor a shirt, shorts and some underwear. Getting Connor into the clothes was no fuss but it was obvious he was a little uncomfortable in them and they were a little baggy, especially the shorts that Markus needed to get string to tie a makeshift belt around it so they won’t fall off Connor’s hips. Markus also offered Connor sandals but he said he would be ok to walk around barefoot.

The two made the ten minute walk into the town and Connor was fascinated by everything he saw. Connor asked Markus a lot of questions about many things, Markus wondered if Connor didn’t get out much which sadden the painter.

Markus was able to reel Connor in so he can get groceries, Connor was once again impressed by all the different foods. Pointing at some and asking Markus, he told Connor some of the best dishes to make with the foods he pointed out. He even got some and promised Connor he would make the dishes when they get home. 

Connor was thankful for Markus, he was taking such good care of him while he was stuck in his current predicament. Another reason Connor went with Markus out was to maybe find his coat, hopefully see it somewhere or someone walking around with it. If he saw someone with it maybe he could ask Markus to get it back for him. That is the ultimate show of a perfect selkie mate, returning a coat. Markus already showed he can ‘hunt’ and provide food which most selkies could do, most courting for mates usually had whoever you were wooing picking you unless another desired you as well. Then the two would fight and whoever won got the selkie.

Connor’s thoughts about selkie customs were derailed when something caught his eye. Walking away from Markus who was explaining the souvenirs Connor’s pointed at. Connor’s eyes were transfixed on the flowy summer dress, it was a light yellow with white dots on it. What Connor liked about it was the freeing bottom part. Connor wasn’t a fan of the shorts as he didn’t like having his legs confined in anyway.

Markus finally noticed Connor wasn’t standing next to him, looking around he easily found him and saw Connor staring at the dress. Walking up to stand next to Connor Markus looked over at him then back to the dress. 

Flagging down the seller Markus bought the dress and handed it to Connor who looked at him with shocked brown eyes.

“You didn’t have to get this for me.” Connor held the dress in his hands.

“You were staring at it longingly and my clothes are a bit big on you so you deserve something you are comfy in.” Markus smiled gently at Connor.

Markus guided Connor to a changing stall and gently urged Connor inside. Connor was still overwhelmed by Markus giving him a gift, another selkie tradition in courting. Wasting no time Connor shed Markus’ clothes and slipped the dress on, it didn’t have a zipper or ties, just easily slipping on someone’s person. The dress went down to Connor’s knees and he instantly felt more comfortable. The brunette was most comfy not having clothes on but this will do for now.

Stepping out of the changing stall Connor stole Markus’ breath.

He looked absolutely stunning in the dress and it perfectly fit his body. Markus willed away some blush as he took the spare clothes and stuffed them in the grocery bag. Connor smiled at Markus, he walked a little testing the dress out and loving that it didn’t make his legs feel confined.

“Thank you Markus so much.”

“Y-you’re welcome.” Markus stuttered out before clearing his throat. “Are you hungry for lunch?” Markus asked in hopes Connor didn’t notice the stutter.

Connor nodded and Markus took him to the little beach shack to get sandwiches. The two ate their sandwiches in peace though Connor seemed to be interested in the ice cream that was being sold. Watching the kids all happily eat at their ice cream cones.

Once again Markus noticed Connor’s curiosity and got up to get Connor an ice cream, coming back with a vanilla cone. “A treat for you.”

Connor smiled brightly and took the snack, he copied how others were eating it and gave it a lick. He pulled away from the coldness but eagerly went back to licking it from the sweet taste.

Markus now regretted getting Connor that ice cream.

Connor probably wasn’t aware but the way he was messily eating at it, watching the white cream of the vanilla drip off his lips and roll down his chin was painting a very provocative picture in Markus’ head. 

Markus could feel the heat on his face that wasn’t from the sun and felt blood rushing south.

There was no denying at this point Markus found Connor extremely attractive, he was cute and beautiful all wrapped up in one. His innocence to the world was very endearing and Markus had the strong instinct to preserve it and keep Connor safe. But at the same time Markus had the idea that Connor can take care of himself, that this whole innocent persona could be an act to draw people in. Who knows maybe Connor is like some deadly assassin or something like that out of an action movie.

Then Markus looks at Connor who got some ice cream on the tip of his nose and then watched the rest of the ice cream fall off the cone, Connor caught it but then was almost shoving the ice cream into his mouth.

Deadly assassin yeah that was far from it.

Markus helped clean up the mess and the two headed back to the cottage. Connor said he wanted to go lay on the beach which Markus said was fine but so long as he put some sunscreen. Connor said he would be fine but Markus wasn’t going to take a chance, not with Connor’s very fair skin. Markus had that spray bottle kind and told Connor to hold his breath and he spayed him down with it. Connor whined a little from it but if it kept Markus from worrying he would do it.

Connor headed out to the beach leaving Markus to start meal prep for dinner. During the prep Markus’ phone started to ring and he saw it was his father calling. Answering the phone he was happy to pick it up.

“Hey dad.”

“Hello son, is everything still going good?” Carl asked.

“Yes everything is fine since the last time you checked in, I’m taking it easy.” Which was true, today was a very relaxed day and Markus really owed it to Connor. Markus wondered if he should mention Connor to his dad. He couldn’t lie to his father but he’ll withhold certain details.

“I hung out with someone today.”

“Oh? Who then?” Carl was instantly curious.

“Nobody you know, just a local.” Markus chuckled at how interested his father was, he always encouraged Markus to go out and meet someone, find true love, make working himself to death easier if he had someone to go home to and help take off the pressure.

“Well if you’re not going to give me details then I won’t believe you.”

Markus laughed and the two continued their conversation until they both had to give their goodbyes. Hanging up the phone Markus went back to prepping dinner, when it was getting close to serving it Markus went out to check on Connor.

He saw Connor lying on his back in the waves, the water gently rolling over him before pulling back and repeating the action.

Markus walked closer and he wasn’t surprised to see Connor’s sun dress a pile in the sand.

“Connor, dinner is ready.” He picked up the dress holding it out as he waited for Connor, averting his gaze.

Connor got up from the wet sand and water, he took the dress and slipped it back on. Markus waited a bit after Connor grabbed the dress to look and he almost choked on spit.

The wind had picked up so the dress clung to Connor’s wet body, the wet fabric almost made it see thru and Markus could see every detail of Conor’s body. How his nipples were perked under the dress from the cold wet clothes, how the dress clung to his hips accentuating the curve of them. Markus blushed and looked away, hurried going back to the cottage.

He missed the smile on Connor’s face as he finally noticed Markus looking at him and liking what he saw.

If Connor had any doubts Markus was attracted to him this dispelled those thoughts.

Markus was the perfect mate for a selkie, he provided, gave gifts, was handsome and found Connor desirable.

If Connor was to be stuck here on land forever never finding his coat then he wouldn’t mind spending it with Markus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LetConnorweardresses2020
> 
> Connor looks good in everything I don't make the rules.
> 
> Anyways I enjoyed torturing Markus this chapter. Yeah Connor is falling faster since with his kind usually courting happens for a week and then the selkies are mated for life. Cause I still can't do slow burn to save my life. I'm trying ya'll I really am!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok things get spicy in this chapter but I don't think I need to change the fic's rating from Mature to Explicit. If I do let me know.
> 
> **Warning** Terms used for Connor's sex are vulva and clit.

It has been four days since Markus invited Connor to stay at the cottage and the more time he spent with Connor the more he was starting to maybe fall for him. Markus accepted he was attracted to Connor but attraction doesn’t alway mean feelings were behind it.

Markus mulled these thoughts over as he did laundry finally. Pulling the clothes out of the washer and opening the dryer he was reminded about the fur coat he found. He didn’t see anyone had been looking around or asking for it so he felt like it was his at this point. But he didn’t know what to do with it. He decided to throw it into the closet of his cottage room and deal with it again later.

Going back to laundry he threw what he could into the dryer and took the rest out to a clothesline that was out on the porch. Using some very dated wooden clothespins he hung up a few more sundresses he had gotten for Connor on the line and also a few shirts of his.

Connor was sitting on the small dock connected to the beach in front of the cottage, idly kicking his feet in the water.

Markus smiled watching him, the brunette seemed to want to spend all of his time in the ocean.

Connor pushed off the dock into the water, he loved swimming as well. Could easily swim for hours if Markus let him, the way Connor moved in and around the ocean was captivating. It was nothing like he’s ever seen before.

Suddenly he was hit with the sudden urge to paint, it had been such a long time since he wanted to paint something this badly.

Finishing the laundry Markus rushed inside the cottage to grab the materials he needed. Getting a blank canvas, an easel, paints and brushes. Markus set up the easel on the dock and getting himself a stool and umbrella Markus started to paint the beach.

Though later on while he was painting his muse perfectly placed himself exactly where Markus wanted him.

Connor laying in the waves after his swim, the water cascading over his body. This is what Markus wanted to capture, how the ocean seemed to bend and flow with Connor, how the two were like two sides of the same coin.

Markus sat there for hours painting Connor who still hadn’t noticed what Markus was doing. Just seemed to be in his own little world as the waves moved over his body. It was sunset when Markus finished the part of the painting that just had Connor in it, he can add the beach and the rest of the water later.

Happy with what he got done Markus took the painting back inside, the paints had all dried by this point since he did this outside so he gently draped a white sheet over the canvas to protect it. Seeing how the time had flown Markus decided to make a quick and easy meal for dinner.

Didn’t take long for him to get the dish done, he walked out the door to call Connor and stopped short at the sight before him.

A couple dozen seals were all lounging on the beach around Connor, one was even laying next to him which he was gently petting. Markus was blown away by the sight but of course it was fitting the ocean wildlife was comfortable around Connor. Markus did his best to approach the situation slowly, he didn’t want to scare the seals so they attacked Connor. One seal perked up when they sensed Markus and made a cry, altering the others to move into the water. Connor just watched them all go and he had a sad look on his face.

“Sorry about that.” Markus apologized.

“It’s ok, they’re scared of humans, can’t trust them.” Connor stood up, by this point Markus was now used to Connor’s nudity.

“Yeah I understand, anyways dinner is ready.”

Connor nodded and followed Markus back inside. “What were you doing on the dock?” Connor asked, so he had noticed.

“I was painting.”

“Oh, what were you painting?” Connor didn’t know what painting was but Markus was staring at Connor a lot while he did it.

“That’s a surprise, it’s not done.” Markus flashed Connor a smile.

Connor was now curious but won’t pressure Markus if he wasn’t going to tell. The two had their meal in silence, Connor being the most quiet.

Connor before Markus came was talking to his family, about how he still didn’t know where his coat was or took it. He accepted that he stay on land for the rest of his life and decided to have Markus as his mate. Nines didn’t trust the human, like all selkies do but Connor explained how Markus hadn’t done anything that showed ill intention towards him. Markus was nothing but kind and caring to Connor who was practically a stranger.

Connor finished his meal and looked at Markus, admiring his handsome features. “Would you sit on the beach with me tonight?”

Markus perked up when Connor asked if the two would sit on the beach together. It actually sounded like a nice idea, just them on the beach watching the waves and admiring the stars.

It was most definitely not a date.

“Yeah I like to sit with you on the beach, I’ll go get a blanket.” Markus gathered the plates and put them in the sink. He rummaged around in his closet for a blanket, pushing the fur coat aside. Markus found a decent size blanket that was perfect for two people to sit on.

Connor was already on the beach waiting for him, Markus laid the blanket down and sat on it, patting the spot next to him for Connor. The brunette sat beside Markus and the two just sat in silence as they watched the ocean and occasionally the stars above, it was a clear night.

Markus had his arms behind him bracing himself on them as he looked up at the night sky, unaware of Connor who was holding his legs close to his chest and staring at Markus. Taking in all of Markus, his handsome features, his beautiful mismatched eyes, the freckles that dotted his skin.

Connor made a very sudden and daring move, before Markus could even react Connor was straddling the painter’s lap. Markus kept his hands away from Connor as his face heated up.

“C-Connor what are you doing?” Markus stuttered out a little, it was overwhelming to have a very beautiful naked man in his lap.

“I want you Markus, please take me.” Connor placed both his hands on Markus’ chest looking at him with the most seductive bedroom eyes Markus has ever seen.

“You uh want to have sex with me?” Markus asked rather blunt, he wanted to make sure Connor absolutely wanted this.

“Yes, please Markus, I want you.” Connor said in a very sultry voice that made Markus’ dick get a little hard.

“Alright, yeah we can, let’s go inside-”

“No, here, I want you here.” Connor interrupted and then grinded on Markus’ growing erection, that was all the convincing Markus needed.

“Can I kiss you?” Putting his hands on Connor’s hips, holding them and feeling the soft skin in his grasp.

“Yes.”

Markus moved forward and captured Connor’s lips in a kiss, the brunette returned the kiss and a soft hum escaped him. Markus snaked his arms around Connor’s middle and gently moved the two so Connor was lying on the blanket and Markus got between his thighs. He had briefly at one point imagined this moment and can’t believe this is happening.

Moving a hand between Connor’s thighs he starts to tease his vulva, watching as Connor’s arches from the touch and a tiny moan slips from his lips. His fingers tease the lips while his thumb brushes Connor’s clit.

“Markus~” Connor sighed out happily.

Hearing that made Markus harder and he wanted to hear Connor moan his name like that more. Leaning down Markus started to press kisses to Connor’s chest while his hand kept teasing his vulva. Lower his mouth moved until he started to kiss and lick at Connor’s vulva. Connor made a loud moan feeling Markus’ mouth on his most sensitive parts, he gripped the blanket tight as his thighs squeezed lightly around Markus’ head while he sucked on Connor’s clit.

Markus’ gently pushed a finger inside Connor as he kept eating him out, Connor moaning his name loudly again as he slowly worked him open. One of Connor’s hands gripped Markus’ head, urging him to move closer. Working another finger inside Connor who’s thighs started to shake from the intense pleasure.

This was different from how selkies mated, they did it in both forms though most selkies preferred mating in human form. But Connor has never seen pleasure done this way before and is very surprised at how good it feels.

Markus pulls away when he confidently has three fingers inside Connor, thrusting them gently as the brunette squrims.

“You ready?” Markus asks one more time, giving Connor another out but if he suddenly asks for everything to stop then Markus won’t hesitate to end it.

“Yes.” Connor sighed out.

Markus pulls his fingers away and moves into position taking off his clothes then gently lining his cock up. He pushes the tip in with no problem, loves the sound Connor makes. Markus is very slow with Connor, something tells him this could be Connor’s first time so he doesn’t want to overwhelm him. Watching Connor’s face as best he can in the dark with just the moon illuminating the night sky and the lights from the cottage.

Connor looks absolutely breathtaking.

Markus stops as he has all of his cock inside Connor, he waits for the other to adjust. Connor whines each time he moves and feels Markus’ cock move inside him.

“Markus.” Connor moans. “Take me.”

That's all the convincing Markus needs to slowly start moving his hips. He urges Connor to wrap his legs around Markus' waist. Each thrust gets a moan from Connor who is shivering in pleasure. Markus wants to move faster but is holding back until Connor gives him the ok to speed up. For now he’ll just soak up watching Connor look so tantalizing as he takes Markus’ cock.

“Faster.” 

Markus feels like he misheard Connor but he whines the word faster louder again. Markus grips Connor’s hips and starts to do what the brunette wants. Connor arches more off the blanket feeling Markus’ cock moving faster inside of him.

This is Connor’s first time mating, per selkie tradition he is supposed to save himself for his mate. He was getting to that age he was expected to consider choosing a mate, he had his eye on a few potential selkie bulls but now he was glad he picked Markus. He was being so attentive to Connor’s pleasure. Markus’ hand moved down to Connor’s crotch and his thumb brushed over his clit while Markus’ cock moved inside him, making it feel so good. 

Most selkies said the mating feels nice but it was usually over and quick, just done to claim and make pups.

Connor can feel the pleasure start to build up in his lower stomach, just needing Markus to keep moving at this pace. Thankfully Markus kept at it and Connor happily moaned how much he was loving this and wanted Markus to keep doing what he was doing.

It was hitting Markus that he was having sex with Connor, he told himself that he shouldn’t as he would eventually go back to Detroit hopefully leaving Connor behind in a better situation than when he found him. But thinking back at Connor’s words this sounded just like a hook up. 

Nothing more.

Markus took notice of Connor getting louder and louder, he must be reaching his climax. Markus gripped Connor’s hips and moved faster to bring him over the edge. Connor didn’t last much longer after that and with a loud moan arched off the blanket and did a full body shudder. Markus groaned in pleasure feeling Connor tighten around his cock, he almost wanted to cum inside Connor but remember the two didn’t have protection.

Markus pulled out of Connor who whined very loud and tried to pull Markus back close to him and have Markus back inside. But the painter didn’t come closer instead jerked himself off and cummed on Connor’s stomach.

Connor was bewildered by this, Markus was supposed to cum inside him, so then he carry Markus’ pups. 

Why didn’t he?

Markus was panting as he came down from his high, bracing himself on his hands over Connor. His eyes were closed so he didn’t see Connor’s shocked and almost betrayed look on his face. Connor could fathom what went wrong but then the logical part of his brain spoke up and he listened.

Markus isn’t a selkie.

Connor is painfully reminded that Markus doesn’t know what he is and maybe he should tell him but the fear of being locked away by a greedy human kept him from speaking up.

Markus opened his eyes and saw the look on Connor’s face, he became instantly worried, a hand gently pressing to Connor’s cheek.

“Are you alright Connor? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Connor shook his head and Markus was instantly relieved letting out a small sigh. Markus sat back on his legs giving Connor some breathing room.

“That was nice, I enjoyed it.” Markus trying to make idle chatter, he normally did this with his hook ups or the few times he was dating.

Connor stayed quiet as he sat up and just still had an odd look on his face. “I’m going to shower.”

Connor stood up and walked back to the cottage leaving Markus behind and confused.

Did he do something wrong? Was it bad for Connor? He seemed to enjoy it. Not that this wounded Markus’ pride or anything but he was concerned for Connor. Deciding not to pry Markus slipped his shorts back on and gathered the blanket heading back inside.

Connor was in the shower sitting down as the water cascaded on his head as he debated telling Markus what he was or maybe trying again to secure Markus pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the classic 'everything would be fine if they just communicate' trope.
> 
> Yeah Connor thought this was mating while Markus thinks this is a hook up. Ah these dumb boys. Will Connor tell Markus? Or will they now awkwardly dance around each other?
> 
> We'll just have to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this chapter done yesterday but didn't want to do two uploads in one day.
> 
> This chapter is shorter but I next one gonna be longer.

Things changed between Connor and Markus causing the painter to worry. He wanted to make things right so decided to extend his vacation longer, his business partners and clients will understand.

Connor was distant with Markus and not engaging as he used to be, he also started to wear clothes, wearing the dresses the entire day and not slipping them off. Markus tried to start a conversation with Connor but it was always short and forced.

This went on for the next two days and it was really making Markus worry, he gave Connor space but now it was just causing him stress.

Markus decided he needed to finally talk to Connor so he went and found him lying on the couch watching tv. The brunette had asked about it a few days ago and now seemed hooked on watching all kinds of shows, usually falling asleep on the couch with the tv on.

“Connor...can we talk?” Markus turned off the tv and sat on the coffee table.

Connor just stared at Markus before focusing on him. Markus took this as a sign Connor was going to listen to him.

“Listen, if the sex was bad then you can tell me I won’t get mad at you, I just want to know what’s bothering you. I don’t like seeing you all mopey and sad like this.”

_Oh Markus if only you knew._

Connor thought as this sweet caring man was just concerned about his well being. Connor couldn’t help but sit up and throw his arms around Markus and kiss his lips.

Markus was very startled by this, he branched himself back on one hand while his other wrapped around Connor’s waist to hold him steady. Markus eventually kissed back, closing his eyes and enjoying the kiss.

“The sex was wonderful.” Connor pulled away and looked into Markus’ mismatched eyes. “In fact it was the most pleasurable experience in my life.” Kissing Markus’ lips again, having such fond emotions for this man.

“I love you.”

Markus’ eyes widened and he pulled away, Connor was very confused at why Markus was suddenly moving away and untangling Connor from his person.

“I uh have to go.” Markus quickly said as he headed out the door of the cottage.

Connor watching him leave and wondering what he did wrong. Feeling the sting of rejection Connor got up from the couch and headed outside to the beach. Tearing off his clothes as a few angry tears fell from his eyes and dove into the water.

Markus had gone to the small beach bar in the town and ordered himself a drink, he hadn’t touched it as he was thinking over everything.

This was why he knew sleeping with Connor would have gone bad, the young man seemed to be way too trusting for his own good. He totally relied on a complete stranger for food, shelter, clothing and Markus was realizing he knew absolutely nothing about Connor.

All he knew was his name, he lived on the beach and that was it, he knew nothing of his family or his last name. Hell he didn’t even know what Connor’s favorite color was or song. Markus was a stranger to Connor too and he just went along thinking things were fine between them despite the two not having any real engaging conversations about their pasts.

Connor didn’t even know Markus didn’t live here permanently, that he was just staying here for vacation.

Connor said he loved him, he couldn’t love someone after only knowing him a couple days, that was unheard of.

Markus needed to talk to Connor more, that was the only way this would get solved so he doesn’t have to break Connor’s heart when he leaves. Markus cares for Connor and is attracted to him but it’s far from love, he has a whole life for him back in Detroit, he can’t give that up for someone he just met and Markus needs to tell Connor the same thing.

Paying for the drink he didn’t touch Markus headed back to the cottage to explain things to Connor. Opening the door he saw Connor wasn’t on the couch anymore. “Connor?” He called out as he went to check and see if Connor was in the guest room. The brunette wasn’t there either and Markus checked the rest of the cottage and there was no sign. Markus was getting more worried the longer he looked and couldn’t find him.

Going out to the beach he saw the dress Connor was wearing on the sand and he instantly started to panic.

“Connor!” Markus called out to the ocean, but he didn’t see Connor swimming in the waves.

Markus cursed as he had no idea where Connor had gone, he could be anywhere. Markus took a gamble and headed down the beach in the direction he first found Connor that fateful day, calling out the brunette’s name as he kept jogging down the beach.

Markus was out for hours looking for Connor and couldn’t find him, he didn’t want to give up his search but it was starting to get dark and he cut his losses and went back to the cottage.

The painter was blaming himself for reacting that way and leaving Connor alone with an obvious broken heart. Markus tried to get some sleep so he could continue his search but he couldn’t get any sleep with just how worried he was about Connor’s safety. He was out there all alone, probably cold and wet from zero clothing, or worse someone else found him and had more evil intentions than Markus. He tried not to think about that and hopes Connor will make it through the night so he can find him in the morning or he’ll come back to the cottage.

When Markus woke up he was disappointed to see that Connor didn’t come back.

Not letting that get him down he continued his search going the opposite way he went yesterday.

He had already walked down the beach for an hour calling Connor’s name. Markus walked past some rocks when he heard some noises. It sounded like the barking of seals. When he came around the rocks he was greeted to a gathering of seals on the beach, they all were barking loudly and around a certain spot. Markus squinted his eyes to see what was up and he saw someone was leaning over a seal.

That someone was Connor!

“Connor!” Markus yelled and ran over to him not caring about the seals. The seals started to bark louder, some heading into the water while one came between Markus’ path and was barking loudly at him.

Markus stopped his running and put his hands up not wanting to anger the seal and have it attack him.

“Markus?” Connor was surprised to see the painter here but his attention was taken by the seal he was kneeling next to who made a pained sound.

Markus finally noticed it, the seal was wrapped up in a fishing line and he could see it had started to cut into the seal’s skin.

“Hang on let me help, just stay here ok.” Markus then ran off back towards the cottage leaving Connor alone with the seals.

The one seal that had gotten between Connor and Markus moved over to Connor and pulled his coat back. He looked almost identical to Connor as he kneeled next to him and the injured seal.

“Can we trust him? He broke your heart.” Nines voiced his concerns.

“We have too, we have no way of helping Sumo.” Connor cried out as he petted Sumo’s head as the real seal made more pained noises. “I didn’t expect Markus to come looking for me, maybe he does care.”

“Humans are confusing.” Nines scoffed.

Markus came back some time later and he brought a knife. Nines was not happy and even tried to bite Markus but Connor snapped at the seal to stop it.

Markus was quick but gentle as he cut the fishing line off of the seal, Connor saying soothing words to him while Markus was busy cutting him free. Finally the last of the fishing line was cut off and the seal moved back into the water fast he could with Nines following after him. Connor sighed in relief that Sumo would be ok, he was such a good seal companion, joining Connor’s selkie pod after he was orphaned by his mother. Connor took care of him and the two have been close ever since.

“Thank you Markus.”

“Yeah, it’s no big deal. I’m just glad to see you’re safe, I was worried about you.”

Connor averted his gaze from Markus to hide the blush dusting his cheeks.

“We need to talk.” Markus said standing up and holding out a hand for Connor to take. Markus hoped Connor would take his hand so he could explain everything to Connor.

The brunette looked at it and let out a tiny sigh, taking Markus’ hand and standing up.

“Yes we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was screaming at Markus during this chapter?
> 
> If it's not clear Sumo is just a regular seal lion, not a selkie, he's a good sea dog but sometimes Sumo just a little too dumb for his own good.
> 
> Next chapter will have the talk!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I know I said this one would be longer but I'm kinda making this story up as I go.

The walk back to the cottage was silent, neither wanted to talk just yet. Markus had offered his shirt to wear and the brunette accepted while they walked the empty beaches.

Finally arriving at the cottage Markus started to heat up some leftovers for the two of them, Connor sitting quietly on the couch. Again in silence the two ate, Markus not liking how they said they were going to talk and so far no one was saying anything. Markus sighed getting Connor attention as he will be the first one to speak up.

“I like you Connor, I really do but this is moving way too fast. I hardly know anything about you, all I know is your name and you like the ocean, not much about your family or why you are all alone here. I just don’t feel like it’s genuine.” Markus explained while Connor stayed silent.

“I haven’t told you this but I don’t live here, this is my father’s summer vacation home and I’m just visiting. I actually lived in Detroit which is more inland. I’m eventually going to go back home one of these days.”

Connor felt his heart seize up in pain, Markus was leaving!

“I can’t stay here forever and I want you to know that, I do wish to hopefully get you back home and in a better position when I do, but I can’t stay here. So I don’t want you to fall for me.” It hurt Markus seeing the sad look fall on Connor’s face but he had to tell the younger man. That this stay was just temporary and he was already getting hounded by his clients when he’ll be back in Detroit so he can start work again on their commissions.

Tears started to bud in the corner of Connor’s eyes as he started to shake a little. Everything was falling apart again.

Markus felt awful and he moved a little closer to pull Connor into a hug but he was rejected by Connor standing up from the couch.

“You’re leaving? Why? Why are you leaving here?” _Why are you leaving me?_

“Like I said Connor this isn’t my home, I have responsibilities back there that I have to do. I can’t stay here, even if I wanted to. I don’t want to stay for someone I barely know.”

That was the dagger in Connor’s heart as it was ripped out by Markus. He was going to leave Connor cause he barely knew him, but some selkie mates didn’t even exchange names when first meeting and have been life partners till death!

Again Connor is reminded that Markus isn’t a selkie, he doesn’t understand.

Connor thinks to tell Markus the truth but the man is leaving and will most likely never return. Connor was crying now, feeling salty tears stream down his face, small hiccups as he wiped at the tears.

Markus got up to comfort Connor but was rejected again. He understood Connor was heartbroken but this was for the better.

“You can still stay here as we figure out where your family is.”

Connor just walked past him to the guest room and shut the door, falling into the bed and pulling the covers over his head Connor sobbed into the pillows. 

Markus felt awful, he had a feeling this was going to happen when he finally talked to Connor. He kept trying to tell himself this was for the best as he really couldn’t stay here. Markus sulked away to his room and laid on the bed, he could hear the soft sobbing from Connor. 

Curse this small cottage.

* * *

Connor wasn’t speaking to Markus which didn’t help the painter as he needed Connor to talk so they could find his family. The brunette had decided to stay holed up in the guest room, not even coming out for food. Markus brought him food and took the dirty plates away, he urged Connor to talk but he was staying silent.

Markus didn’t have time for this as the expected day he was supposed to go home was drawing near.

Eventually Connor left his room surprising Markus who was working on his painting of the brunette. Connor said he was going to walk the beach and will come back. Markus said a goodbye but Connor slipped out the door, not even hearing it.

Connor wore a sundress as he walked down the beach, eventually arriving on the strip of beach his selkie family used to sunbath on. Connor walked around the many seals, looked like some neighboring pods had joined today's big sunning fest. Connor could easily find his younger brother amongst the seals. Connor sat down next to him as Nines pulled his coat away to reveal his human form.

“Markus is leaving, this isn’t his home. He says his home is far away, like far away you can’t see the ocean.”

Nines just listened, letting Connor rant his frustrations over the human he had decided would be his mate as he was trapped on land. When Connor took a break in the rant Nines spoke up.

“You can never return to the sea without your coat which is lost and will probably never return. If you truly wish to be with this Markus then you should go with him.”

Connor’s eyes widened as he turned to look at his brother. “But that would mean leaving you behind! Leaving Sumo and everyone else.”

“It is not uncommon that the selkie taken by man are moved away from the sea so they can never go back, but this man doesn’t have your coat or seemed to do ill towards you. I’m sure you’ll be safe with him.” It hurt Nines to say this but he knew if Connor didn’t have his coat they could never do the things they used to do. The two can’t go swimming together, can’t play games or lay on the beach and talk. Nines lost his older brother the day his coat went missing, it was time to let him go to follow his heart.

“He seems like a good man, and you said this was a temporary home, maybe if you convince him you can have him bring you back here.”

Connor had started to cry again as he closed the distance and pulled Nines into a crushing hug. Nines returned the hug, holding his brother close as a few tears slipped from his eyes. Connor buried his face in Nines’ shoulder.

“I love you.” Connor sobbed out.

“I know, I love you too.” Nines pressed a gentle kiss to Connor’s cheek, holding his brother for the last time.

* * *

Connor spent the whole day with Nines and his pod, tearfully saying his goodbyes to them and hopefully keeping the promise that he’ll come and visit. On the way back to the beach Connor was thinking up a story to tell Markus so he had no choice but to bring Connor with him to Detroit.

Walking into the cottage some food was left on the table, Connor picked at it before looking for Markus. He found him in the living room watching some tv, Connor came over and stood near him. Markus turned the tv off and looked up at Connor.

“My family left me here. I don’t have a home to return to.” Connor spoke up getting Markus’ attention.

Markus’ heart went out to the brunette, to be left here all alone and probably told to never come back.

“I want to go with you Markus, please take me with you.” Connor was begging, giving Markus the biggest pleading eyes he has ever seen.

Markus bit his lip as he mulled over this turn of events.

If Connor really didn’t have anywhere to go home too, no family that wanted him then he could essentially end up homeless. Markus knew he could survive a night or two on his own from when Connor first ran off but he can’t just leave Connor here. He thought of maybe convincing his dad to have Connor stay at the cottage but then Connor would have to pay for rent and other things, and jobs in the town were nonexistent.

Could Markus take Connor with him?

He did have a spare room at his apartment, Connor could come to Detroit and start a new life essentially. A clean slate, not have to be tied to the bad memories of this place.

Markus sighed as he made up his mind. “You can come with me.” Connor made a happy noise and embraced Markus, throwing his arms around Markus’ neck as he nuzzled his face into Markus’ shoulder.

Fighting down the blush Markus gently pushed Connor away so he could look at him better. “You can come with me, so you can hopefully start a new life on your own.”

 _Without me to hold your hand._ Markus thought to himself.

“What if I want my new life with you?” Connor asked.

Markus sighed. “Let’s take it one step at a time.”

The next two days were of them packing up the car Markus used to drive down to the coast. Markus was careful to place his still unfinished painting of Connor in a safe place in the car. Connor seemed very excited to ride in the car, as if he never really been on a long car ride. Markus did one last look around the cottage before they headed off.

He was reminded about the fur coat in the closet, not wanting to freak the next vacationers out Markus stuffed it into his suitcase. Where he’ll just stuff it back into his closet when he gets home.

Locking up the cottage and putting the key in the hiding spot for the cleaning lady to pick up later Markus walked over to the packed care and slipped in. Connor eagerly squirming in the passenger seat, also tugging on his seatbelt, he didn’t like it across his chest.

“Ready?” Asking Connor one last time if he was sure he wanted to come with him all the way to Detroit.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Connor is going to the big city!
> 
> What kind of trouble is Markus in store for bringing someone who's never left the ocean to suddenly be in an entirely new place?
> 
> Also have to finally say thank you to all the kudos and comments, the comments are what really make me want to keep writing this fic so big thank you for all of them. All the comments put a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess sorry for all the super fast updates but my like inspiration is super into this story so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy some shenanigans and the jericrew.

The road trip back to Detroit was a lot more fun with Connor, but it also took longer.

Connor wanted to stop and see every roadside attraction that was barely hanging by a thread of business or at the truck stops where the big neon signs were. Markus knew he shouldn’t be taking all these pit stops but the smile on Connor’s face was worth it each time.

Finally Connor had tired himself out; he was sleeping in the passenger seat, a blanket wrapped tightly around his body. It was a blanket Connor liked at a gift shop he wanted to stop at, it had fish on it. Markus cracked a small smile watching him sleep, they were about three hours from Detroit so he’ll muscle through and get them there.

Markus had called his father to let him know about the whole situation while Connor explored a tourist trap store. Carl voiced his concerns about Markus bringing home a stranger and letting him stay but knew his son always looked out for other people so this wasn’t too much of a surprise. With his father onboard the next people to tell were his friends, Markus was dreading it a bit, they all told him he was insane to do this.

Stealing a glance at Connor’s peaceful face.

Maybe everything will be ok.

Finally they arrived in Detroit and Markus gently woke Connor up, the brunette was taken away by the sight of all the skyscrapers and so many people. Markus had to reach over and pull Connor back into the car when he rolled the window down and stuck his head out.

They finally arrived at Markus’ apartment, Connor helped with the unpacking and they took everything up to Markus’ place. He lived in one of the more fancy apartment skyscrapers in the city, since many of his clients were on the wealthy side. Markus had Connor carrying the still covered painting but made sure Connor won’t peak.

Inside the apartment it was very open with a loft upstairs and then a hallway at the bottom that led to the other bedroom. Connor’s breath was taken away at everything, but especially the view. Walking over to the panel windows he gaze out to the city below.

Then Connor saw the huge expanse of water just peeking behind a building.

“You didn’t tell me the ocean was here.”

“Oh no that’s not the ocean, that’s one of the great lakes. It does look like the ocean.” Markus chuckled as he put his suitcase off to the side.

“Can we go there?” Connor came back over to Markus and had a pleading look on his face.

Markus smiled and gently took the painting. “Maybe someday.” Markus took the painting over to his little corner studio and put it on the easel. There were his other paintings on other ones that caught Connor’s eye. Admiring one painting that was of three hands with their palms up and each palm a different color. This one just needed a few touch ups before going to the client.

“You made these? Is this what the one you did back at the cottage will look like?” Connor asked.

“Not exactly like this one but yes these are some of my paintings.” 

Markus left Connor to admire the other unfinished ones while he ordered some take out for the two. He left a text in his group chat with his friends to let them know he was home. Immediately North wanted to hang out with him and bombard him with questions about what he did.

Boy did he have a lot to tell.

The two at their meal in relative silence, after their meal Markus showed Connor the guest room. It just had a bed in it and most of Markus’ art supplies and storage, he apologized for the mess but Connor didn’t mind.

“Hey tomorrow my friends want to meet up and I was wondering if you would like to come as well?” It probably helped Markus’ case of bringing a stranger into his home if the others met Connor. He probably win them all over with his puppy dog looks and charms.

Connor thought it over, it would be scary to meet new people but these people were important to Markus, and Markus was important to Connor. “Yes I would love too.”

“Great, I’ll let them know.” Markus smiled and bid Connor goodnight.

Markus climbed the stairs to his bedroom and as soon as he hit the mattress he was out like a light.

In the morning during breakfast Markus had to lay some rules for Connor. The biggest rule was Connor had to keep his clothes on at all times when outside of the apartment, same with shoes. When they were home Connor can be as free as he wanted since Markus was pretty used to it, only occasionally blushing. Connor agreed to these rules and kept his sundress on and sandals while they drove to the restaurant Markus’ friends had picked.

This was all new for Connor as he looked around, it was a place in the city near a small park. What really caught Connor’s eye was the fountain.

Markus warned Connor as much as he could about his friends, how they’re going to ask him tons of questions and Connor didn’t have to answer any if it made him feel uncomfortable.

Markus saw his friends sitting on the patio and he waved over at them.

“Ok that’s them, remember you don’t have to tell them anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Connor nodded and they walked over to the group.

Connor watched Markus exchange pleasantries with all of them, catching their names until Markus finally introduced them all to Connor. “North, Simon, Josh, this is Connor. I met him while at the cottage.”

“Ohhh I see you finally brought home a boyfriend.” North teased, laughing at Markus’ cheeks flushing.

“No North, he was in need of help and I brought him here to get him back on his feet.” Markus explained.

“Yeah, sure you did.”

Markus sighed heavily as the two sat down, Markus getting himself another chair to join everyone. Of course not even his butt in the chair his friends started asking Connor questions.

“So Connor where are you from?” Simon started out civil.

“I come from the ocean.”

“Ok, so you lived near the cottage Markus stayed at?” Josh followed up.

“No I didn’t live there, I was left there.”

Everyone went silent before North pried. “What do you mean left there?”

“My family left me there and Markus found me, he’s been so kind to me. I didn’t want to be left alone so I came with him. He’s the most important person in my life.” Connor turned to smile at Markus who was blushing as his friends watched this whole display.

“...so you guys want garlic bread as an appetizer?” Simon breaking the awkward silence.

Everyone kept asking Connor more questions but his answers were vague and didn’t make a whole lot of sense.

“Is it ok if I excuse myself Markus?” Connor asked.

“Uh yeah you can go.” 

Connor smiled and placed his hand on Markus’ before getting up and leaving.

When he was out of ear shot North spoke up. “I think he was amish.”

“What?” Josh questioned.

“Listen it makes sense, like he is super entranced by everything new, he doesn’t know a lot of basic things, he was abandoned by his family, probably cause there is no way in hell he’s straight.”

“You know that does sound right.” Simon backed her up.

“Well whatever his situation I’m going to help him.” Markus stated.

“You sure it’s more than just help? I mean it looks like our little sunflower was totally smitten with you. You sure nothing happened between you two?”

“Nothing happened!” Markus snapped.

“Ha! Liar! Something totally happened, so spill.” North had known Markus the longest so she was able to know when he was lying.

“...ok fine I did sleep with Connor once, only once!” Markus admitted hiding his blush with a hand. He got a few scandalized gasps from everyone at the table.

“Markus you sly dog, you know this means you were his first.” North poked his side.

“Yeah I know that, but I told him that things moved too fast and when I thought I was going to be leaving him behind I tried to end it, but now I brought him here.”

“Dude he totally thinks there is still a spark. So is there?” Josh questioned.

“There isn’t a spark.”

“Um Markus...is that Connor in the fountain?” Simon spoke up looking behind Markus.

Markus turned around and sure enough there was Connor in the fountain. Clothes soaked as he put his head under the cascading water and then submerged under it.

“God dammit Connor!” Markus got up from his chair and ran over to the brunette.

After pulling Connor out of the fountain, then realizing Connor had nothing on underneath the dress Markus had to quickly take Connor home. He bid his friends farewell as he gently pushed Connor into the back seat of the car. He drove them back to the apartment and started to scold Connor.

“We don’t go into fountains, they’re not for swimming.” Markus looked into the rear view mirror and flushed watching Connor strip off his wet dress.

“I’m sorry Markus, I thought you could swim.”

“Just,” sighing. “Ask me if you’re not sure about some things ok. Things are different in the city.”

Connor pulled his knees close to his body and looked away. “Ok, things are indeed very different then back home.”

That comment caught Markus’ attention, maybe North’s hypothesis that Connor may have come from amish country was true. Taking another sigh as he pulled into the parking basement of his building.

“It’s alright, you didn’t know.”

Markus exited the car and grabbed a towel he had left in the trunk to wrap around Connor. The brunette carried his wet dress as they headed back to the apartment. When inside Connor dropped the towel and took the sandals off. Markus fought the blush but was distracted by his phone ringing. It was one of his clients, probably calling to ask about the painting.

Markus answered and sat on the couch to take it, explaining to Mrs. Warner that he just got back from his vacation and that he needed a day to recoup but her painting will be done before the end of the week. If he woke up early enough tomorrow he could put the final touches on it and get it ready to pick up.

Holding back a sigh as Mrs. Warner still kept nagging him about the painting, how important it was, how he shouldn’t have taken a break etcetera. 

Connor saw that Markus didn’t look too happy and wanted to cheer him up. So that is how Markus ended up with a lapful of naked Connor who wrapped his arms around Markus’ neck into a hug.

“Uh Mrs. Warner let me call you back.” Hanging up the phone as he kept his hands from touching Connor. “Connor what are you doing?”

“I want to make you feel better again.” Hands reaching out to smooth over his chest.

“Connor I said that we should take things slow, you need to focus on getting your life back on track.”

“What if I want you in my life?” Connor cupped Markus’ face with both hands.

“Connor, we shouldn’t-”

“Why?” The brunette asked in a serious tone.

“I don’t want you to get too attached and get hurt that I’m not ready to be that connected.” Markus finally admitted. He liked Connor a lot but with how much Connor wanted to jump into the relationship so fast it scared Markus a bit that he’ll never be at that level for Connor. That no matter how hard he tried won’t return the same passion to Connor.

“Then I can wait, please Markus, I want you and only you.” Connor leaned in and pressed kisses to Markus’ face.

The painter weighed the options for a bit before deciding he should maybe let go and give this a chance.

Putting his hands on Connor’s hips he moved forward and captured the brunette’s lips in a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offense to the Amish!
> 
> Pumped this chapter out super quick, would had been longer but gonna ask you guys, do you want smut next chapter or a fade to black?
> 
> Let me know! Anyways comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, kinda hitting that writing lull but this story won't be abandoned.
> 
> Just some more fluff for ya'll to enjoy, this chapter is more filler and setting up things in the future.

Markus slowly started to wake up, he was pleasantly sore throughout his body. Moving around a bit Markus felt something move on his chest. Opening his eyes Markus looked down his body and saw some brown curls and he knew who this was. Last night coming back, agreeing to try and give this...relationship? Give this thing between Connor and him a chance. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Markus needed to get up and move, especially take a shower. He grimaces feeling how icky his skin was, and Connor probably isn’t much better, especially on his thighs. Markus made the mental note to buy condoms if sex was going to happen between them.

Finally awake Markus placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder, gently shaking him. “Connor, wake up. Come on Connor.”

Connor slowly started to stir, pressing his face into Markus’ chest and nuzzling.

“I don’t want to wake up.”

Markus chuckled and ran a hand through the messy curls. “Yes, we gotta get up.” 

Connor let out a whine but Markus was able to slip away from the brunette’s grasp. Connor did look adorable sitting up, blankets bunched around his waist, brown curls and a pout on his tired face. Markus couldn’t help but leave a kiss on his cheek. “Come on let’s take a shower together.”

Markus headed to the bathroom to get it going leaving Connor alone. He was now more awake and thought over what happened last night. Connor was glad that Markus now accepted the union but once again didn’t complete the mating by filling Connor up with his seed. He’ll have to ask Markus about that later, how it was important he carry his pups.

Markus called out that the shower was ready, Connor slipped from the bed to join him.

The shower was nice, more so shared with someone. The water wasn’t too hot for Connor and he let out a happy moan when Markus washed his hair. That felt good and Markus was enjoying it too, especially when Connor snuck a few kisses to Markus’ lips.

After the shower Markus helped dry Connor, especially drying his hair and letting out a laugh at the unruly curls.

Markus dried off quickly and slipped into his clothes for the day, exiting out the bedroom to go make a quick breakfast. Connor came out of the bedroom carrying the sheet around his body, taking a seat on a barstool at the kitchen bar. Markus gave Connor the food but didn’t sit down with him, he needed to work on the painting and ate some food while making it.

Going over to the corner studio Markus began work on the finishing touches to Mrs. Warner’s painting. It only took about twenty minutes for it to finally be done, he’ll be sure to give Mrs. Warner a bit of a discount for taking the unexpected vacation when her commission was so close to being done.

Connor had taken a seat on a stool in the studio and watched Markus, he looked over at the brunette and smiled. “Do you want to see the one I was painting at the beach?”

“You said you wouldn’t until it was done.”

“I know but I really want to show you.” Connor nodded and Markus moved the commission painting to another esal and picked up the one he did of Connor taking the sheet off of it.

Connor let out a gasp looking at the painting, seeing the very obvious figure in it being him. “Is that me?”

“Yes, you kinda got me out of my art block which was one of the reasons I went to the cottage. So I have to thank you for that. It’s not done but the important part of it is.” Markus smiled at Connor who was just looking on in awe.

“It’s beautiful Markus.”

Markus couldn’t help the big smile on his face while Connor just kept admiring it. Leaving Connor to gaze on the painting he called Mrs. Warner to let her know the painting was done. She said she would be over right away to pick it up since she was in the car driving which caught Markus off guard.

Thankfully Markus’ home wasn’t a mess so didn’t have to clean but he had the problem of Connor. Who was just casually sitting on the stool nude in the studio admiring the painting done of him.

“Connor I’m going to have someone come over so can you please slip into clothes.”

Connor made a little huff, he didn’t really want to wear anything right now as he had wanted to ask Markus why he won’t give him his pups. Connor made a compromise and grabbed the sheet off the floor and covered himself with it. Markus sighed, it was good enough for now but when Mrs. Warner shows up he’ll have Connor hide in the guest room.

Markus went back to his room to change into more business like clothes, he did do some commission exchanges in his home. Most of the time he goes to the client’s home or work to drop the painting off or see it off when it got shipped. He settled for business casually before going back to the main part of the apartment. Connor was still right where he left him and Mrs. Warner should be here any minute, he was about to ask Connor to hide when there was a knock on the door.

“Stay there.” Markus told Connor, too late to try and convince him to hide.

Markus opened the door and was greeted by Mrs. Warner. “Hello Mrs. Warner, so glad to see you and so sorry about the delay, for that I will give you a discount.” He let the elder lady inside the apartment, quick glance at Connor to see he still was sitting on the stool and sheet around his body.

“That is alright dear, I was a little too cross on the phone yesterday so no need for a discount.” Mrs. Warner finally noticed Connor. “Oh am I interrupting something?”

“Oh no you’re not, just some model painting.” Markus lied a little.

Mrs. Warner walked over to the studio and saw the unfinished painting of Connor on display. Connor stayed still when she came over, unsure about this stranger.

“My this is a beautiful painting, and the model you pick is simply breathtaking. What is your name dear?” She was asking Connor who perked up that he was being talked to.

“My name is Connor.”

“Well Connor you are certainly the aspiring model, Markus here paints you beautifully.” Mrs. Warner suddenly perked up as an idea came to her. “Oh I know what would be perfect, Markus dear I was going to have the painting you made for me be shown in a new art gallery at the end of the month and now I would love it if you could come with the finished version of this painting.” Pointing to the one of Connor on the beach.

Markus was surprised, he had heard of the art gallery but he usually only showed his art at charity events. This gallery was more for the ritzy people who didn’t do much charity so he said no and that’s how he was commissioned. He didn’t mind as he’ll donate half of the money to a charity.

“I would also like it if you brought Connor along, the muse of this painting. You’ll be sure to turn a lot of heads sweetie.” Mrs. Warner smiled at Connor who flushed lightly. “And I know you only do charity events so I will happily donate some money to one and get a few other of the attendees to do the same. I hope I will see you both there.”

Markus was processing so much all he could say was ‘yes’ which made Mrs. Warner happy. She collected the painting she paid for and left Markus with the contacts for how to get the other painting into the gallery. When she was leaving said her goodbyes and promptly left.

Markus let out a sigh, now he had another painting to finish with a deadline. The point of his vacation was to destress him but now he just had more stress. He felt arms snake around his middle and saw Connor embracing him. The contact was nice and he wrapped his arms back around Connor holding him close.

“Sorry you got wrapped up into my business.”

“No need to be sorry.” Even though Connor had no idea what an art gallery was.

“Guess I need to finish this painting, you won’t mind if it takes up my time for a few hours?” Connor shook his head and Markus pulled away from Connor to grab the stool and begin work.

Connor had grown bored while Markus painted the next three hours, there wasn’t much for him to do. He did watch tv but he wanted to swim, wanted to feel the water on his skin, be reminded of back home. Flopping again on the couch and sighing loudly catching Markus’ attention.

“Yes Connor?” 

“Can we go swimming?” Connor had a whine to his voice.

Markus wished this apartment building had a pool but it didn’t. He checked the time and saw that it was the middle of the afternoon. It was hot in Detroit but not sweltering so maybe he could take Connor to the lake but again rules needed to be placed and followed.

“I’ll take you to the lake on the condition you wear a swimsuit the entire time we are there, no taking clothes off.” Markus felt silly asking this but with Connor it was needed, he wondered if him not liking clothes is what got him kicked out of his amish home. Markus was starting to believe North’s amish theory.

“Ok.” Connor will deal with the clothes.

* * *

Took some time but they finally made it to a beach on the lake, it was a little more crowded than usual due to it being the summer season. 

Connor was itching to get into the water, he helped as much as he could carrying the items but as soon as they picked a spot Connor ran to the water and jumped in. Markus let out a sigh followed by a laugh, he really liked water.

Markus set up an umbrella and laid their towels out before he joined Connor. 

The two swam for hours, well more so Connor did. Markus had to take breaks and lay on the towel to catch his breath, Connor seemed he could just keep swimming and swimming. Finally Connor came out of the water to lay on the large towel next to Markus.

“Are you having fun?”

“Yes, it’s not the ocean but it feels like it.”

The great lakes had nothing on the ocean but it can at least give the illusion of being at the ocean since they were so massive.

“Are you hungry?” Markus asked, he must be after swimming for so long. Connor nodded and Markus got up to get them some food at a snack shack on the boardwalk area. Grabbing something they could split Markus returned to Connor and the two enjoyed the food.

“Thank you for bringing me Markus.”

“Your welcome Connor, any time you like to come let me know.”

Connor gave Markus a smile and scooted over close to peck his lips. “You’re the best mate.”

The kiss surprised Markus as he was still getting used to the casual affection between them. The term ‘mate’ piqued his interest, as in like friends? Best mates? Markus was confused and was about to voice it when Connor pulled away and headed back to the water for more swimming.

Markus brushed off the nickname.

Sitting on the towel watching Connor splash around, happy as he could be.

On their way back home Connor rambled how the water didn’t sting his eyes like the ocean and there was no salt flavor to it. So amazed it was drinkable, Markus chided him that he shouldn’t drink lake water. Heading back inside Markus’ phone rang and saw it was his dad, mentally slapping himself for not calling him sooner.

Markus excused himself to take the call. “Hey dad, sorry for not calling I was distracted.”

“I was actually calling you about that.” Carl’s voice had interest in it. “The rumor mill made its way back to me, people are saying you came back from your trip not alone.”

Markus wanted to scold whoever leaked the info to his dad but Markus was known around the art community of Detroit, someone could have seen him with Connor and the news make its way back to Carl.

“Mrs. Warner told me.” Ah that explains it, she was a woman you didn’t tell your secrets too but Connor wasn’t really a secret.

“Yeah remember that local I was hanging out with? I kinda...maybe...well I did bring him home.” Markus rubbed the back of his head as he looked in the kitchen and saw Connor rummaging around in the fridge for something to eat.

“He must be someone special you decided to bring him all the way to Detroit and move in.” Carl chuckled. “I like to meet the young man, want to know who caught my Markus’ eye.”

Markus flushed a little at the thought of bringing Connor over to meet his dad. Markus didn’t really bring his old romantic partners to meet his father, North was the only one but then those two worked better as friends. Carl showing interest was a first but the old painter was right, Markus did a whole lot of drastic moves for Connor.

Markus glanced over at Connor who was putting together anything he could find that was edible into a sandwich which he started to eat and didn’t seem to be complaining.

“I’m free tomorrow Markus around lunchtime.”

“Alright dad, we’ll be there. See you tomorrow, love you.”

“Love you too.” Carl hung up and Markus put his phone away, walking over to Connor and his abomination of a sandwich.

“What are you eating?”

“I don’t know, here try it! It's good!” Giving Markus some of the sandwich. Markus did take a bite and then when Connor wasn’t looking spat it out.

The things you do for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How ya'll think the lunch with Carl gonna go tomorrow? Smoothly? A disaster?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with Markus' dad.
> 
> Don't worry Carl is the chillest man ever, I mean look at him, he's like those cool old guys. Also that AP700 android in the game that replaced Markus for Carl's care makes an appearance! I think the fandom majority pick of a name for him is Adam.

Markus was very nervous, his hands gripped the steering wheel of the car tight the whole drive over to his dad’s house. Connor had picked up that Markus was nervous and tried to reassure him by gently placing a hand on his thigh. The touch snapped Markus to reality and he was thankful for something to ground him.

Markus knew his father was one of the most polite and accepting men ever. It was just meeting one’s parents solidified that a relationship was getting more real. Also Carl had asked to meet Connor, usually it was Markus bringing past partners to him.

They pulled into the very nice driveway of the mansion in the more suburban and ritzier part of the city. Connor was taking it all in, especially all the trees and foliage, there wasn’t much in the city besides the few parks. Markus had made sure Connor was on his best behavior while here, the brunette picked up how serious this was and easily followed the rules. Of course the biggest was keeping his clothes on, Connor did fight at Markus trying to put him in pants and a button up shirt. They settled on one of the longer and nicer looking sundresses. 

Connor was actually excited to meet Markus’ father, in selkie culture sometimes pods would join together from mating bonds. 

“Ok when you meet my dad just...don’t point out the obvious.” Markus told Connor as he rang the doorbell.

Connor was confused by what Markus met but the door opened before he had a chance to ask. A young man smiled happily seeing Markus and let them in. “Good to see you Markus, your father is at the dining table.”

“Thank you Adam.” Markus thanked the nurse as he guided the pair in the direction of the living and dining area.

Markus had taken care of his adoptive father the most after his accident, Carl didn’t want Markus to not live his life because of him and urged the boy to go off to school. Adam was a great nurse that took care of his father the majority of the day. Especially after Markus started to get more busy and his days coming over to help tend to his father were getting less and less frequent. 

Carl was seated at the dining table and had a bright smile on his face seeing Markus. “Markus my boy, so good to see you.” Carl pushed away from the table and wheeled himself over to the pair, he brushed off Adam coming over to help saying he was fine. Markus was happy to see his father was still doing well and eagerly leaned down to give him a hug unaware of Connor’s wide eyes taking in the whole situation.

Connor’s eyes were locked onto the chair that Carl was in, how it moved, he never saw something like that. It was almost like the car Markus told him about but smaller and for one person.

“So good to see you dad.” Markus pulled away to introduce Connor. “This is Connor, the person I meet at the beach.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance Connor.” Carl held out a hand to shake the young man’s hand.

Connor looked at the hand but then got on his knees and started to investigate the wheelchair, his hands touching the metal of the chair and wheels, extremely curious about it and how it worked. Markus held back a sound at the sudden odd behavior from Connor reminding himself that Connor was still new to all of this.

“Connor, please get off the floor.”

“It’s ok Markus, the young man just curious is all, never seen someone so fascinated by a wheelchair.”

Connor got up but was still looking at the chair. “How does it work?”

“Oh easy, I just move myself by pushing on the wheels or someone else pushes me. Not too hard to work.”

Connor’s brighten as he watched Carl push himself a little until ultimately Adam swooped in and took Carl back to the table. Connor followed after and took a seat right next to Carl asking more questions but ultimately avoiding the question as to why Carl was the chair. Markus took a deep breath, that could have gone worse but this was better than what he expected.

“Enough questions about me Connor, I like to get to know you some more. Tell me about yourself.”

Connor sheepishly looked at Markus who took his seat across from Carl, he gently made a gesture for Connor to speak.

“Well I come from the seaside, my family abandoned me, I like swimming and the water, seals are my favorite creatures and I like ice cream and fish.” Some of it was true and some wasn’t, mostly the abandoning part as Connor had left to be with his desired mate.

“I’m sorry your family abandoned you on some beach like you were an unwanted dog, humanity can be quite awful, but I’m glad my son found you and has taken you in. I’m also happy you seemed to have charmed him.” Carl shot a smile at Markus who blushed.

“Dad.” Markus whined at his father embarrassing him.

“Takes a special someone for my Markus to fall so head over heels for.” Before Carl could embarrass Markus anymore Adam came over with the lunch he had prepared for everyone. He joined in with them as they ate their sandwiches in silence before Carl asked some more questions.

“Do you have any ideas what you want to do with your future Connor?”

“Yes I do, I plan to have Markus’ children.”

A choking sound from Markus as he was in the middle of taking a sip of water followed by him coughing. Carl’s eyes were wide from the statement and the sudden reaction from Markus, even Adam wasn’t expecting that. Once Markus gathered himself he got up from the table and over to Connor.

“Excuse us dad, I need to talk to Connor.” Gently taking Connor from his seat as he took the brunette into his father’s studio for some privacy.

Connor was taken away by how beautiful the studio was and all the many colors, the glass walls that showed the garden outside. Distracted by the new sights he didn’t see Markus’ rather indifferent facial expression.

“Connor you..you can’t say something like that.”

Connor was snapped back to reality by Markus’ words. “Why not? It’s what I want with you.”

“Ok but I didn’t know this. You never told me you wanted kids, I think that is something you should tell me even though it’s _way_ too early in this relationship to even suggest them.” For christ sake they hadn’t even been ‘dating’ for a month and Connor wanted to have his kids. His dad heard Connor say that and probably was creating his own narrative as to why his son’s ‘boyfriend’ said that.

“My dad doesn’t even know you can have kids, he thinks you’re a guy.”

“But I am a male Markus, just a male who can have children.”

Markus let out a sigh. “I know this and there is nothing wrong with that, just it’s pretty confusing and jarring for him to even hear this. That was just too much Connor to say after just meeting my dad.”

“He asked me what I wanted in the future and I answered.” Connor huffed a little and crossed his arms.

“Well I don’t want kids.” Markus wished he could take back the words as soon as he said them so he didn’t get to see the look of sadness and heartbreak on Connor’s face.

The brunette lowered his arms and his eyes turned glassy with tears, Markus reached out to comfort him but Connor evaded and ran past him. Markus knew he messed up and took a deep sigh before chasing after Connor.

“Connor, wait!”

Markus hurried after him as he moved more into the house, Markus thought Connor was heading for the door but instead ran up the stairs. Markus followed and didn’t reach Connor in time who went into a guest room and locked the door. Markus knocked on the door hoping Connor would open it.

“Connor please open up.” Next Markus heard the shower turned on, and it seemed Connor wasn’t going to be opening the door anytime soon. Markus sighed loudly and went back downstairs, Carl was still at the dining table having seen the whole thing.

“Trouble in paradise?”

Markus took a seat and buried his face into his hands. “I guess you could say that, now he won’t talk to me and locked himself in the bathroom.”

Carl had a sympathetic look on his face, it was quiet between them before he spoke up again. “I can see you really care for Connor and he does as well, this will surely pass and you two can work through it.”

“Dad he said he wanted kids, we’ve not even been officially dating for a month.” Markus pulled his hands away and faced Carl. “...Connor can have children...that doesn’t-”

“No it does not bother me, I accepted you when you told me you were bisexual so of course I accept Connor. The young man looks at you with such a loving expression, you two will get through it.”

“Yeah but what if I can’t give him what he wants? What if I’m never ready to give him kids or be a dad, then he might leave.”

Carl moved away from the table and wheeled over to Markus to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “This is a bump in the road, all relationships have it, just give him time and yourself time too.”

Upstairs in the guest bathroom Connor was sitting in the shower with the water falling on top of him. The water washed away his tears as he cried, Markus didn’t want pups, he didn’t want a family and it broke Connor’s heart. For his species, making a family was one of the ultimate joys in life, to pass down your genes to the next generation and raise them. Connor sobbed harder as he curled up and laid down in the tub with the water still over him. Since becoming Markus’ mate all he wanted was to give him children, wasn’t this also expected of humans?

_But humans are more complicated than Selkies._

The voice in his head reminded Connor again.

Connor should tell Markus, but what if telling him would have Markus shun him? What if he casted Connor away for what he is then Connor has nothing left. No it was too risky being so far away from the ocean.

Connor kept sobbing in the shower until Markus got the spare key from his father and opened the door. It broke the painter’s heart more seeing Connor like this. Turning off the shower Markus urged Connor to get out but he wouldn’t move. Sighing Markus wrapped a big towel around Connor and picked him up bridal style, gathering his clothes Markus took Connor downstairs to the car and gently put him in. Markus bidded his father goodbye as the pair drove back home. 

Markus looked over at Connor who was just staring mindlessly out the window.

How was he going to make things better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indeed trouble in paradise.
> 
> Poor Connor, Markus why you have to make him sad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is a doozy, it's the longest one, over 3k words.
> 
> I just kept writing it and writing it not knowing a good place to stop it so yeah.
> 
> **WARNING**
> 
> In this chapter there is attempted assault! It is not in excessive detail but still vaguely describes it. Please take caution reading forward, when you see this symbol ~::~ that is where the attempted assault part starts and then the second one you see is where it ends. Please if it makes you uncomfortable do what you can to protect yourself.

Markus felt like he was back to that awkward time at the cottage where Connor avoided him and didn’t speak. The brunette was held up in his room and refused to come out and talk with Markus. He gave Connor a few days to give him space but this was gnawing at Markus, he wanted to talk with Connor and make things right. The only good side to this no talking was that Markus finished the painting so he won’t have to stress over it as the gallery opening date was getting close.

The painter knocked on Connor’s door before entering with some lunch for Connor, the brunette was wrapped up in the covers in a tight cocoon of them.

Markus let out a tiny side and put the food on the bedside table and sat on the side of the bed, reaching a hand out he placed it on Connor. The brunette wasn’t jerking his hand off so Markus took that as a good sign.

“Connor I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want but kids are a big deal, it’s being responsible for another life for a long time. I’m just not ready for that.” Markus was still just starting out his freelance painting career as well, he’d only been doing it for a year.

Markus heard some sniffles and saw that Connor had started to cry, it hurt his heart to see Connor like this and him be the cause of it. Markus decided to bite the bullet and he laid down behind Connor and pulled him close, spooning the brunette best he can all bundled up in blankets.

“Connor I don’t want to make any promises I can’t keep but if you and I work out and I’m in a better situation financially we could have kids.” Markus wasn’t really all that comfortable saying this cause who knows what could happen, what if it takes him years to finally feel they’re both financially stable? What if when that happens he’s still not ready for kids? What if the two of them break up? There were too many what ifs going through his mind as he was trying to see what could potentially be their future in the next five to ten years.

Connor turned over so he could look at Markus, his eyes were still puffy and red from crying but Markus could see the glimmer of hope in them. “You really mean that?”

Markus kicked himself at how weak he was for Connor’s doe eyes cause what kind of monster could say no to him?

“Yes I do.”

Connor smiled and then surged forward to kiss Markus’ lips, he may not understand what Markus meant by financially stable but he said the prospect of pups was possible. 

The kiss caught Markus off guard but he took it as a sign the silent treatment and their ‘fight’ was over. Markus really didn’t want to deny Connor what he wanted, though he was surprised Connor really wanted kids. Probably what was expected of him if he had stayed with his amish community.

Markus pulled away and let out a sigh of relief. “I don’t think this topic has been put to bed but i’m glad you’re talking to me again.’

Connor nodded and moved closer to Markus, getting his arms out of the covers to wrap them around Markus and hold him close. Markus hugged Connor back and rubbed a hand through his hair.

“Do you still want to go to that gallery opening?”

“Yes, it sounds fun.”

* * *

The days leading up to the gallery opening Markus coached Connor up how to behave and laid down the rules he needed to follow. Easy enough at this point, don’t take clothes off or go into fountains and stay by Markus’ side.

On the subject of what Connor wanted to wear it was no brainer Connor would only accept a dress, now picking one out had been an adventure. Markus took Connor to a mall and the brunette was so overwhelmed. He pointed and asked about so many stores and things, Markus still happily told Connor about everything he asked for.

When they finally arrived in a store that sold decently fancy dresses he told Connor to pick a few out and try on. Markus realized as Connor was picking some out he loved the color blue, all of them were a different shade of the color. Connor needed some help getting into them but every single one he model looked good in them.

Maybe Mrs. Warner was right and Connor could have a career in modeling.

It was getting harder and harder for Connor to choose just one but then one suddenly caught his eye. It was a very pretty shade of blue with a long train, but what made it stand out was that the skirt part of the dress was designed to look like butterfly wings. The back was open with a design on it that made it look like tree branches were growing. When Connor put the dress on he said this was the one and Markus wouldn’t agree more.

Connor looked absolutely stunning in the dress.

“You look gorgeous.”

Connor flushed a little, looking away in slight embarrassment. The dress was a tad pricey but Markus didn’t mind spending a little extra on it. 

The night of the gallery arrived and Markus was helping Connor into his dress, doing some last minute adjustments to Connor and himself before they headed out. The gallery was of course hosting all of the best artists of the decade so of course it seemed to be the _it_ party in the art world.

Markus again wasn’t a fan of these events and can’t believe he got wrapped into this one but at least he had someone with him this time. Connor stayed by Markus’ side, he gripped the painter’s arm tighter when all these paparazzi people started taking pictures of them, the shuttering of the cameras and flashing overwhelming Connor. Markus hurried them inside where things were much more mellow.

Artwork was hung everywhere and statues were on display. There were a lot of people dressed fancy milling around, some waiting staff with trays of horderves and champagne. Typical fancy gallery event.

Markus kept an eye out for where his painting was hung up and saw a small crowd gather around it. He could hear people talking about the beauty of the person in the painting. Markus cracked a tiny smile. One person in the crowd turned their head and spotted Markus then saw Connor, they looked at Connor then back at the painting and it clicked.

“Oh my god, the person is real!” The rest of the small crowd looked to see why this person suddenly spoke up and were surprised as well to see the gorgeous figure from the painting was actually a real person.

Everyone complimented Connor on his looks, saying they wouldn’t believe someone that fair and beautiful existed. Markus gently shooed them away to not overwhelm Connor who was looking a tad uncomfortable from all the attention.

Eventually the pair was left alone and Markus flagged down a waiter with a tray that had some caviar on it.

“Here, a fancy snack, might as well stuff your face with some good food while we’re here.” Markus chuckled.

Connor ate the snack and his eyes lit up. “It’s so good!”

“I’m glad you like it.” Markus smiled and got another for Connor who happily took it.

“Markus darling!” The painter turned to see who called his name and saw Mrs. Warner coming over. Taking his attention away from Connor he faced the older woman, she gave a small embrace and kissed his cheek.

“So glad you made it and brought your muse, he looks absolutely stunning, the talk of the whole gallery.” She boasted.

“Yes it’s nice to see everyone complimenting Connor’s natural beauty.” Really the reason Markus was even getting all this praise was because of Connor.

“Of course, so many thought the person in your painting was part of your creative imagination, so many surprised to know he is real.”

That statement couldn’t be more true, sometimes Markus wondered if Connor was really a figment of his imagination made real. Something about Connor just seemed magical.

“Yes well Connor is really to thank- Connor?” Markus turned to his side to talk about the brunette and he was nowhere to be seen. “Connor?” Markus called out again and looked around but didn’t see him.

How could he lose Connor?!

“Excuse me Mrs. Warner I need to find Connor.” Markus didn’t want to make it sound urgent to not create a panic at the party but Connor wandering off always caused trouble. Of course the first place Markus was headed to look was the fountain in the garden area.

Connor had followed after the waiter with the caviar snacks trying to get more but the waiter was keeping them away from Connor. Then he got distracted by another waiter who offered a drink to Connor. It looked bubbly so Connor took the glass and sipped it. The sensation on his tongue felt nice so of course Connor drank the whole glass and then wanted another one. The waiter stopped in at three glasses and suddenly Connor was feeling a little weird.

It was a weird clouded sensation over his body, it kinda felt like when selkies would play with blowfish and their toxin made them feel a little loopy.

Connor wasn’t stumbling but he did take off his shoes and just kinda left them in a corner as he walked around looking for more of those fishy snacks and that bubbly drink. Unaware that Markus was looking for him and someone else had their eye on him.

Connor was chowing down on some more caviar snacks, a waiter brought him a plate of them to keep him from stealing from the other trays. He also had another one of those bubbly drinks when a man came over to Connor.

“Hello gorgeous.”

Connor looked up at the man, he was taller than Connor which was impressive. He seemed to tower over Connor and had a smile that kinda reminded Connor of an apex predator.

“What’s a beautiful butterfly like you doing all alone?”

“I’m not alone.” Well Connor was alone now, Markus still hadn’t found him.

“Yes now that I’m here sweetheart.” The man thinking Connor was just flirting back, he came a little closer to Connor. The brunette put his plate down and looked up at the man. He should get away from this man and find Markus but his fuzzy mind was keeping him from moving.

“Would you like to go someplace private? There is a garden, with a beautiful view of the stars and a fountain-”

“Fountain!” Connor perked up hearing a place with water, right now he really wanted to be in some water right now, maybe a cold dip would get rid of the fuzzy feeling.

The man smirked and held out his arm for Connor to take as he escorted Connor to the garden. The man introduced himself as Robert but Connor wasn’t really paying all that much attention to him. When they entered the garden area there was nobody around and the fountain was pretty deep into the garden.

When Connor saw the fountain he moved away from Robert to get closer, stumbling a little as the dizzy feeling was getting stronger. Connor wanted to dip into the water and submerge under it for a while, he knew Markus said no undressing and swimming but he really needed this right now.

Connor started to paw at his dress but he couldn’t figure out the hooks. “Can you get this off of me?” Connor turned to Robert.

~::~

The man eagerly unhooked the clasp around Connor’s neck and pushed the bodice off Connor’s chest. He was about to thank the man and said he could handle the rest when the man turned Connor to face him and he kissed Connor on the lips.

Connor’s eyes widened as the man devoured his mouth and his hand squeezed his pec. Connor made a sound behind the kiss and pushed a little at Robert to get him to pull away. “No sir I can’t I have a mate-”

Robert didn’t let Connor finish as he went in for another kiss, again Connor tried to get away but Robert just kept kissing him and pulling more of the dress off.

Connor wretched his mouth away. “Sir I have a mate! Markus!” Connor yelled out hoping his mate would hear him.

Robert put a hand around Connor’s neck to keep him quiet. “Enough of that dear, don’t want anyone interrupting us.” Robert moved in to take another kiss but suddenly he was pulled away from Connor.

~::~

Markus threw the man off Connor and socked him in the jaw for good measure. “Stay the fuck away from him!” Markus roared at the man who was cradling his aching jaw with one hand.

Connor remained frozen as he watched the two, it reminded him of two selkie bulls fighting over a mate, or when another bull wanted to challenge another for the title of alpha. All Connor could do was remain still as the two males fought each other but it seemed the first punch was what was needed to throw Robert’s advances off. Robert picked himself up and left going back into the gallery leaving Markus alone with Connor.

Markus turned to look at Connor and his heart ached seeing him look so scared. “I’m so sorry Connor, I should have found you sooner.”

Connor was snapped back to reality seeing that Markus was victorious from the ‘fight’ he had won his right to keep his mate. It wasn’t too common in selkie culture but it did happen sometimes, bulls trying to steal another selkie away from another bull. Usually this was why selkies sometimes avoided other pods not linked through family in case this happened.

Markus came forward and helped Connor put the top of his dress back on. “Connor are you ok? Please say something.”

Connor looked up at Markus and suddenly threw his arms around Markus’ neck. “You fought for me and won your right to keep me.” Connor was so happy about this, Markus proved he was a strong mate to keep others from claiming Connor.

Markus was a little confused about what Connor meant but he seemed ok, or maybe that was just the shock. Markus returned the embrace holding Connor a little tighter, he had started to get so worried he couldn’t find him and his heart sank when someone told Markus they saw Connor going to the gardens with an unknown man. Seeing the man on Connor with half his dress off Markus just saw red. He really wanted to do more damage than a punch to the face but didn’t want to cause a scene and make Connor more uncomfortable.

“Come on let’s go home, we can put in an assault charge in the morning.” There was no way in hell Markus was letting this incident be left alone-

“Don’t care, just want you and home.” Connor sighed out, thinking about going back home with his mate.

Markus was shocked by this and wanted to argue with Connor but this is what he wanted. There couldn’t be a report without a complaining witness. For now Markus will grant what Connor wanted. Putting his jacket around Connor’s shoulders he took the two of them out through the kitchen and side doors to the parking lot and headed home. Connor was a little two handsy with Markus which was making the painter concerned.

When they got home Connor was on Markus kissing his lips and snaking arms around his neck.

Markus gently pushed Connor away breaking the kiss. “Are you sure you are fine Connor? Don’t you want to maybe take it easy?” Markus didn’t want to say out loud what almost happened to him.

“All I want is you, I want you pleasuring me, inside me.” Connor said in a breathy voice as he peppered kisses all over Markus’ face. The painter flushed as those words went straight to his dick. 

To Connor Markus fighting off the opposing ‘bull’ and winning was a major turn on. It showed in selkie culture he was strong to keep those bulls away and that their pups will inherit those strong genes. Usually after these fights for mates the selkie bull would claim his mate soon after to make the bond stronger and the rush of pheromones from the fight got others in the mood.

“Please Markus, I’m yours, make me yours again, claim me.” Connor pushed himself flush to Markus, the hidden selkie horny from witnessing Markus winning the fight.

Markus was still finding this whole situation weird, how Connor could really care less with what just happened to him. Connor pushed the jacket off his shoulders, undid the clasp and pushed the dress off his person. Connor stepped out of the dress and moved closer to Markus who was blushing madly.

“I’m wet for you alpha, breed me with your seed.” Connor whispered into Markus’ ear.

The painter couldn’t deny Connor, he was weak for the brunette’s wants and needs. Markus surged forward and captured Connor’s lips in a kiss. The two kept up a steamy make out before Markus pulled away.

“Do you want this?” Markus wanted to make absolutely sure Connor wanted this right now, needed to hear his full consent.

“Yes Markus, I want you and only you.” Connor moved closer, lips brushing against Markus’ as he spoke. “I love you and only you.”

Markus’ heart clenched in nervousness but also stuttered hearing those words, Connor was giving him so much and still he felt he couldn’t give the brunette what he wanted. But if Connor wanted him right here and right now he can do that.

“Ok, if you ever want it to stop tell me.”

“I will, now take me, I need you inside me.”

Markus won’t argue with that and he picked Connor up, getting the brunette to wrap his legs around Markus’ waist as he carried Connor to the bedroom. He laid Connor on the bed and got on top of Connor who opened his arms to welcome Markus close. It was a lot of desperate pawing and pushing Markus’ clothes off until he was naked as Connor.

Both sighed out when they came together, Connor not holding back his moans of pleasure having Markus back inside him. They moved together, Markus holding tight to Connor’s hand as the intense pleasure washed over them like waves lapping at the beach. Markus couldn’t keep his lips off Connor as he kissed his lips and every inch of skin he could reach, Connor’s free hand was gliding over Markus’ back, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips. The two could tell the other was getting closer and in a desperate attempt to keep Markus close Connor wrapped his arms around the man in a tight grip and whispered in his ear.

“Please Markus, I want it inside me, I want it so bad, please give it to me. Cum inside me.” Markus who was already wound tight from the previous dirty talk from Connor tried to fight his request but Connor’s was clenching around him so tight and good he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Crashing his lips to Connor who screamed in pleasure behind the kiss from his orgasm, Markus swallowed up the moans with his kisses when he finally cummed inside Connor.

Connor felt elated, finally it had happened.

Markus gave him his seed, soon he can have his pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -insert Michal Scott 'OMG ITS HAPPENING' gif-
> 
> Reference for the [dress](https://twitter.com/Howlxte/status/1292975440357814274)
> 
>  **Note** : about eight days passed between Connor and Markus' make up to the Gallery.
> 
>  **Another Note** : To make it more clear why Connor isn't that affected by what happened to him Selkies are basically seals 90% of the time, they're not human all that often so they abide by seal logic. If someone is checking out your mate and wants to steal them away you fight, if you loose sorry buddy you just lost your mate. It's how it is in the animal kingdom but stated by Connor most Selkie pods tend to stay away from unknown ones, or chase away bachelor bulls. 
> 
> Again this is a huge difference between their species.
> 
> Don't worry asshole side character whose name I have already forgotten with get his comeuppance. 
> 
> I also have the next chapter done and will post it tomorrow.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated, really lets me know people love this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is chapter 10.
> 
> In this chapter you get a little more insight into Connor's intersex syndrome.

Connor slowly started to wake up, he felt a little awful not realizing the drinks he had last night got him tipsy and now slightly hungover. Blinking his eyes to get the sleep out of them Connor pressed his face closer to the warmth on his cheek. Slowly he realized his face was resting on Markus’ chest. The painter was still sleeping soundly, he looked peaceful and that put a smile on Connor’s face. Pressing a soft kiss to Markus’ chest as he slowly pushed himself up from the bed and sat up on his knees. The covers falling from his naked body, last night coming back to him. Connor hummed happily as he placed a hand over his smooth stomach, Markus had finally done it.

Slipping away from the bed Connor wanted to wash off and turned the shower on, he was slowly getting used to enjoying the warmer water and that sounded heavenly. Stepping into the steaming shower Connor let out a moan as the water hit his skin and washed over him.

Markus slowly stirred awake and moved his arm that was once around Connor up and down the sheets to look for him. Markus startled awake not being able to find Connor and relaxed hearing the shower. He was still a little shaken up with what had almost happened last night at the gallery. Even if Connor didn’t seem to want to press charges Markus will be filing something, at least have a man like Robert never welcomed back into an event like that. Sometimes saying the right thing to the gossipers spread like wildfire, Markus can easily tarnish his reputation. Stretching his arms Markus got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, seeing Connor was using the shower. He slipped inside joining Connor who was happy to have Markus with him.

Connor leaned back into Markus’ embrace, letting out a pleased sound when Markus’ hands smoothed over his soapy wet skin.

“Good morning.” Markus said peppering a few kisses to Connor’s wet shoulder.

“Morning love.” The nickname easily left Connor’s lips.

“How are you feeling?” Markus still worried for Connor’s wellbeing after last night.

“I’m better now that you’re here...can we go to the lake?” Markus had said he would take Connor whenever he asked.

“Whatever you want dear.” Markus adding his own nickname finding it easy to slip out too.

After the shower the two got ready to head to the lake, Connor being extra affectionate to Markus the entire time getting ready. Markus wasn’t minding it at all, finally starting to welcome the affection from Connor, accepting the two were a proper couple and proper couples do these sort of things. Markus asked if Connor would be opposed to his friends coming if they were free, Connor had no qualms with that.

Arriving at the lake Connor went straight to the water, once Markus secured a spot he headed to the water as well. Little later Josh, Simon and North arrived joining the couple for a nice day at the lake. Markus was glad they all were able to come, he needed some support from his friends.

He spoke to each of them one at a time about what happened last night with Connor at the gallery, needing just someone to talk to. Each gave their support to Markus and concern for Connor, glad to see he was handling it very well and it didn’t escalate further. North was the most supporting, giving Markus a big hug and comforting words that Connor will be fine.

The rest of the day was fun and exactly what Markus needed to take his mind off everything. He even got to lay on the beach towel and cuddle with Connor for awhile who for once was a little sleepy after swimming. He idly ran a hand up and down Connor’s back while he dozed.

North who was sitting on her towel next to them smirked. “So decided to finally get officially together?”

Markus shot her a look which she laughed at. “I guess you can say that, we’re dating.”

“Good for you buddy, just remember protection and all that.” North joked but her words struck Markus at his core, suddenly realizing what happened last night, how he didn’t pull out.

North noticed Markus’ stunned expression and her face morphed from joyful to concern. “Markus?”

“I...I didn’t…” Markus felt embarrassed to even say this but he and North did date so it shouldn’t be that embarrassing. “I didn’t pull out last night.”

“Oh buddy.” North had a concerned tone. “Well um, ok I would get tested even if you are Connor’s first can’t be too sure with that stuff.”

“No North-” Markus stopped talking as Connor woke up and rubbed at his eyes.

“That was a nice nap, I’m going to go back out.”

“O-ok Connor.” Markus stuttered out, Connor smiled and kissed his lips before getting up and heading back to the water where Josh and Simon were playing catch with a ball. Leaving Markus and North alone.

“Markus what were you going to say.”

“Uh Connor isn’t exactly...Connor is um...I think the best term to describe him is intersex.” Markus had done research about it, since he was sticking to the amish upbringing for Connor’s backstory, they’re would have been no way Connor could have access to hormone therapy. After some research Markus felt intersex was best description for Connor, as the definition for intersexism was conditions in which a person is born with a reproductive or sexual anatomy that doesn’t fit typical definitions of male and female. Connor had described himself as a man who can have children, so Markus was confident Connor identified as male he just had another gender’s reproductive system. 

“Oh, so that means he…?”

“He can have kids.”

North’s eyes widened as the weight of Markus not pulling out was really starting to hit her. “Ok ok don’t panic, you obviously can’t always get someone pregnant the first try but if you’re worried then I would get that day after pill, you still got time.”

“Yeah but Connor _wants_ kids, like badly, North I took him to see my dad and when my dad asked what Connor wanted for his future he said he wanted to have my kids.”

“Oh wow, that is...pretty forward of him, what are you going to do?” North was stumped as to what to say.

“I don’t know, I could give him the pill but kids are something he really wants. I won’t sneak it to him, he’s already had someone try and take advantage of his naivety.”

“But this whole thing is based on a what if? Like I said, for us...people with uteruses sometimes we don’t get pregnant the first try. If that happens then you can maybe talk more with Connor.” North was just trying to give her best advice to Markus in this situation.

Markus sighed deeply and ran a hand over his head, maybe he should just go with that. Take the chance he didn’t get Connor knocked up.

“I guess I can do that.”

“Yeah, hopefully things work out.”

“I hope so.” Markus sighed.

Everyone stayed at the lake another two hours before heading home, North had texted Markus that if he needed more advice or just to talk to. He thanks her again and puts his phone away watching Connor strip out of the bathing suite.

Markus decided to start on dinner while Connor laid on the couch lost in his mind.

Connor was thinking about a lot of things, mainly about his pups with Markus. The selkie was giddy at the idea of finally having them. Connor hoped he would be one of the lucky selkie and carry Markus two pups, pressing a hand to his stomach as he got more happy imagining it would grow large with children. Connor wondered what their pups would look like, he hoped they have Markus’ beautiful mismatched eyes, maybe have his freckles. 

Then another thought hit Connor.

The children being born with their coats.

When selkie children came into the world that always came out as a seal pup and then the coat would be pulled back to reveal the human babe. Of course the secret would come out what Connor really was, there was no way he could hide that unless having his children in secret. In the tales about selkie trapped on land that’s what they would do and get the children to the water to not be prisoner on land. But they were far away from the ocean and Connor’s pod, though maybe Connor could convince Markus he wanted to have the pups at the cottage.

Thoughts and promises for later, right now Connor will just relish in the idea of carrying Markus’s pups.

Connor was snapped out of his thoughts by Markus calling him for dinner, happily following the scent of food. The two ate in silence for a while until Markus’ phone rang, he was going to ignore it but was surprised to see it was Elijah Kamski calling.

Elijah was an old friend of Carl’s, he was a very gifted and intelligent man, founding his own tech company at such a young age. Elijah had a number of businesses outside of tech stuff. Besides knowing the man as a friend of his father Kamski had a very successful modeling agency.

Markus picked up the phone and took the call away from the table. “Elijah?”

“Markus, it’s so good to hear your voice it has been too long.”

“What do you want?” Markus was getting straight to the point, he had learned from his father that Elijah wasn’t a man who called out of the blue, he always wanted something. Though it seemed the elderly artist was one of the few that Elijah called to just check in.

“I see straight too it then, Chloe had gone to the gallery your painting was at and she showed me it and by god what a stunning piece of artwork, but what was most stunning of it was the person in it. Then it came to my utter shock he was real! Markus you have to let me hire him before anyone else gets their hands on him.” 

Markus was a bit surprised by this, though if word got out that Elijah Kamski specifically requested someone to be hired as a model and then refused every other modeling agent in the world would be busting down Markus’ door to get to Connor.

He was just a bit worried about all of this, the modeling world could be fucking cut throat. Markus was just scared what could happen to Connor if he got too involved in that world being so new to everything and naive.

“I don’t know Elijah.”

“If you’re worried about what happened at the gallery I will allow you to come with him. Just let me use him for the fall shoot.”

Markus wasn’t too surprised Elijah knew what happened at the gallery, telling Mrs. Warner was the best person to get rumors to spread.

“Please Markus, it won’t be contracted work too if you don’t want him being employed by me.” That got Markus’ attention as far as he knew Connor probably had no documents or even a social security number being from an amish community.

“Ok let me ask him and I’ll get back to you. No contract, just pay him upfront.”

“Wonderful thank you Markus.” Elijah hung up the phone.

“Who was that?” Connor asked.

Markus went back over to the table and sat down. “A friend of my father's, he saw the painting and asked if you would like to do a modeling shoot?”

“Modeling?” Connor cocked his head to the side.

“You try on clothes and people take pictures of you.” Markus answered.

Connor still looked confused so Markus decided the best way was to show Connor. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

Markus took Connor to his closet and said for Connor to put on whatever he wanted then come out into the bedroom to show him. Connor nodded and riffled through the clothes picking the soft ones and putting them on. Connor slipped on some pants for once and then a turtleneck. The brunette walked out of the closet and Markus was seated on the bed with his phone and took a picture.

“See, that’s modeling.” Showing Connor the picture. “You wear all kinds of clothes and then pictures are taken.”

“Oh, it sounds fun.” Connor said.

“It can be.”

“I want to try more outfits.” Markus encouraged him to do that and the two enjoyed the next hour trying everything on in Markus' closet and making their own photo shoot. Lots of laughing from the two as they enjoyed this fun activity together.

“Do you want to try it for real?”

Connor thought it over for a few minutes. “Yes, I’d love to.”

Markus nodded and helped Connor out of a suit jacket, making a note to call Kamski as soon as he was free.

Right now he was too busy kissing Connor’s lips and getting him undressed.

Markus completely forgot about the fur coat still stuffed in his suitcase in the back of the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm gonna come clean to ya'll, I'm kinda starting to feel the drag of this story.
> 
> Oddly enough I have the next two chapters written out but I feel the quickness of the upload schedule is ruining the story. Idk how to exactly explain this but in my time as a fan fic writer stories that upload pretty frequently can be hit or miss and I feel Song of the Sea is a definite miss. So from here on out I will uploading a new chapter each week. So next Tuesday I'll post the next chapter and then so on.
> 
> I don't want to get burn out from this story but I just kinda feel like I'm putting in so much effort for idk, big sigh.
> 
> Anyways comments and kudos always appreciated, see you next Tuesday for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the moment you've all been waiting for.

Markus was still a bit hesitant about this one time modeling gig for Connor, Kamski had always been an honorable man to Carl and his family but the man just exuded the energy of a snake.

Arriving at the studio the small modeling shoot was going to happen at Markus kept Connor close which wasn’t that hard since Connor happily held his arm and stuck like glue to him. Markus was glad to see there weren't many people here for the shoot, it looked like it was just Elijah, his partner Chloe and who looked to be the photographer. Elijah noticed when the pair walked in and came over to greet them.

“So good to see you Markus and your gorgeous muse.” Elijah held a hand out to shake Connor’s hand but the man gently took the hand and softly placed a kiss on the back of it. Markus narrowed his eyes at Kamski while Connor flushed a little. Connor then looked over at Markus and saw his expression, the selkie almost got excited at the prospect of a fight between Markus and another ‘bull’ for his affection.

Sadly that didn’t happen as Elijah slipped back into being a business professional.

“Though I decided on a last minute change up for this shoot, the fall line wouldn’t compliment his breathtaking figure you captured in the painting so I decided for something else.”

Markus did not like where this was going. “What did you change?”

“Why don’t we let Chloe take dear Connor to the dressing room and he can show you.” Elijah smirked.

Again Markus didn’t like where this was going but ultimately let Connor go with Chloe, Markus knew the blonde would never hurt Connor, she was sweet as a flower. This left Elijah and Markus alone in the studio while the cameraman silently kept getting things ready.

“He’s absolutely beautiful, where did you find him?”

“I found him on my outing to dad’s seaside cottage, he was abandoned by his amish community there.”

“Oh the poor thing, well he’s in the best hands and could have a promising career in modeling.” Kamski urged.

“While I’m grateful you want to hire him, you and I both know how cut throat the modeling world can be, how someone with his innocence and lack of understanding of the world could be taken advantage of. It already happened once and I don’t want it to happen again.” Markus explained.

“I understand, which is why I would just like to offer these very private modeling shoots and he only be ‘contracted’ to me, no one else can hire him.” 

Since arriving back to the city Markus hasn’t pressured Connor to find a job, letting him adapt to the new environment but he didn’t exactly plan for Connor to be completely dependent on him. He would have loved for Connor to get his own job and make his life but after what happened at the gallery Markus was now extremely paranoid. Markus shouldn’t be but it weighed heavily on his shoulders that if he didn’t arrive sooner or had kept a closer eye on Connor, horrid things may have happened.

This sounded like the best way Connor could have some sort of income and be safe.

“If I can come and watch then we have an agreement.”

“Oh, are you two close?” Elijah raised a brow, he had seen how Connor was practically glued to Markus’ side when they walked in.

“We are.”

The conversation between the two didn’t go any further as Connor came out, he was wearing a robe as Chloe guided him to the white backdrop that had a white chaise as part of the set. Connor took the robe off and handed it to Chloe, Markus’ mouth went dry.

Connor was in lingerie.

Fancy lacy black lingerie with panty hoe tights and garter belts. He also had a corset lingerie piece on but so much skin was being shown. Markus was flushing madly even though he’s seen Connor naked so many times, seeing him in the set up took him off guard.

Connor looked beautiful.

“I knew this was the perfect shoot for him, what makes him so unique is his natural beauty, the fall line would just cover that up.”

Markus was barely paying attention as Connor was instructed by Chloe and the photographer to pose on the chaise in a certain position before taking a couple photos. Connor didn’t seem all that bothered by the lights, camera and photographer asking him to move into other positions.

Little did Markus know that Connor had been in ‘photoshoots’ before.

Selkies majority of the time were in their seal form so sometimes Connor and his pod were sunning on a dock in a coastal area and the tourist would start taking pictures of them. This was kinda like it as the tourist would sometimes keep saying things like ‘awww roll over sweet seal so I can see your face.’

Connor also liked the clothes he was put in, it covered the private bits Markus didn’t really want seen out in public but was also way more freeing.

After getting enough shots with this set of lingerie Chloe took Connor back to the dressing room to put on the next one. Markus had to take a seat seeing the next one.

This one was all white with some thigh high stockings with lacy white panties and white garter belts, no corset for this one. After getting some shots of just the lingerie Chloe pulled out the most beautiful white fur coat for Connor to put on with the lingerie. Connor’s eyes lit up seeing the fur coat and he all but sank into the warmth and softness of it. This coat reminded Connor of his own coat he lost and some bittersweet feelings came up.

Markus was reminded of the fur pelt coat he found on the beach, he also noticed how much Connor seemed to love this big puffy coat. It exactly looked like the one in that movie about Dalmatians.

“Is that fur real?” Markus asked Elijah.

“No it’s not, it’s fake.” Markus nodded glad that some poor animal wasn’t maimed to make it.

That was the last shoot of the day and Connor was holding tight to the fur coat, Elijah let Connor keep it as a gift for coming out. Elijah told Markus a check would be sent to his home in the coming days.

On the way home Connor was just loving the coat, snuggling into the soft fur and pulling it close around him. When they arrived home Connor went straight to the bedroom and Markus followed after him to see what he was doing. Connor had stripped down and just slipped the coat on and laid on the bed with it.

“You really like that coat don’t you.”

“Yes I do, it reminds me of the one I lost.” Connor didn’t see any harm in saying he had one now that he knew humans had fur coats as well, the possibility of Markus asking what kind of coat were low.

“Oh? What did it look like?”

Connor opened his eyes and sat up, coat hanging off one dotted freckle shoulder, giving Markus a very enticing view. “It was grey with some spots on it, it wasn’t exactly like this coat in that it didn’t have these.” Flops his arms that were in the sleeves.

“It was more like, just the back part.”

The more Connor was explaining the more Markus was connecting the dots.

“I might...hang on.” Markus went into his closet and rifled around looking for his suitcase. When he found it and opened it up there was the pelt and in the exact color and pattern Connor described it. Maybe this was the only clothes Connor was left with when his family abandoned him.

Markus came back into the room the coat behind his back, Connor was sitting on the edge of the bed in anticipation. Markus then pulled the coat from behind his back and watched Connor’s eyes go wide like saucers.

“I found it while at the cottage and brought it home I had no idea it belonged to you-”

Connor suddenly snatched the coat out of his hand and growled at him, he then noticed angry tears streaming down his face as Connor bared teeth at him.

“You vile human! You took me away! You tricked me!” Connor yelled at Markus who was completely taken aback by Connor’s shouting, he never seen the brunette yell before.

“What? What Connor what do you mean?” Markus tried to ask for answers but Connor got up from the bed, ripping the other coat off and clinging to the other one tight. Connor ignored Markus as he pulled on a sundress and then started his way to the door. Markus was just flabbergasted by what was happening but snapped out of it to head after Connor.

“Connor! Wait where are you going?”

“Get away from me human, you tricked me.” Connor hissed.

Markus put a hand on Connor’s shoulder to stop him but Connor turned around and snapped his jaw on Markus’ arm. He cried out in pain from Connor biting him and let go. Connor bolted out of the door and Markus was just standing there with his arm bleeding from the bite mark. Markus gathered himself and chased after Connor, he got to the main floor just in time to see Connor get into a taxi as it drove off.

Markus cursed and got into a cab as well to follow the other one. 

Both taxis took the two to the lake, it was starting to get late so there weren’t a lot of people there. Connor bolted out of the taxi despite the angry driver demanding money. Markus also didn’t pay as he chased after Connor down the beach.

“Get away from me!” Connor shouted as he stopped and was in the water.

“Connor please just tell me what happened. Why are you acting this way?”

Connor still was crying angrily as he felt betrayed, Markus had his coat the entire time, he had tricked Connor the whole time to get him away from the ocean forever. This was a cruel human from those cautionary selkie tales.

“Just leave me alone!” Connor ripped off the dress and despite Markus watching he pulled his coat over himself and turned into a seal.

Markus watched as Connor changed into a seal right in front of him, his eyes widening. 

Then the seal, Connor, dove under the water and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this cliffhanger! See you next Tuesday to find out what happens next.
> 
> Again, kudos, comments, bookmarks are all appreciated wouldn't have been invested in writing this story without all of you loving it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down.

Markus just sat on the sand completely stunned as what had just happened.

Connor turned into a seal.

A seal!

Then he swam off into the great lake leaving Markus alone on the beach. Markus had his head in his hands as he was trying to process everything.

“Markus!” North called out as she ran over to him.

He had called her after Connor went into the water, he needed someone here right now. She rushed over and came next to him completely worried, he sounded like a wreck when he called her.

“What happened Markus?”

“Connor...he...he….” What could Markus even say without sounding like a nut job? 

“He what Markus? Where is he?” Now North was starting to get worried for Connor, she then looked out to the water and her face paled. “Oh god did he drown?”

“No no no! He didn’t drown, he just…” Markus again didn’t know where to start or what to say. “Ok what I’m about to say might sound completely crazy but you have to believe me North.”

She was silent for a bit before sighing. “Ok, I’ll keep an open mind.”

“Ok...Connor turned into a seal, now before you think I’m crazy just listen. I found this weird coat on the beach well more like an animal skin pelt. I didn’t think anything of it and brought it back here. Connor said he lost something similar to it so I showed it to him and he went completely insane, said I tricked him and was a vile person. Then he ran off here and put that pelt on and turned into a seal. You have to believe me North.”

North just sat there in the sand silently as she listened to Markus, taking everything in with a flabbergasted look.

“North? Come on say something!” Markus was starting to believe she dubbed him insane.

“Markus...have you ever heard of selkies?”

“What? What are those?” Markus tilted his head to the side.

“Selkies are a mythical tale about humans that are disguised as seals, they wear a fur coat that they take off and turn human. Most selkie tales are about them losing their coats or being taken by greedy humans and forced into marriage, the coats are locked away and when the selkies finally find them take the coat and return to the sea. What you just described is exactly like that tale. I think...Connor might be a selkie.”

Markus was now the one to be quiet and take everything in.

“Markus, it now makes sense. Why Connor has no understanding of the human world, why you found him on the beach, why he likes to go into water. He was a selkie the entire time and you had no idea.”

“But..why didn’t he tell me?” Markus asked in a quiet voice.

“I guess he was scared you could be like those greedy humans from the tales, or would treat him differently.”

“Yes then why did he act that way when I gave him his coat?”

“He probably thought you took it and were manipulating him into going with you.”

“I would never do that!” Markus defended himself, the last thing he ever wanted to do was take advantage of Connor.

“This sounds like a huge misunderstanding, probably due to you both being different species.”

Markus sighed deeply and put his head in his hands again, this was all just too much but what North said was the only explanation why Connor suddenly turned into a seal before his very eyes.

“How do I get him back North? He’s out there, and I don’t know how I can reach him.” Markus gestured to the great lake, it was massive even if it was surrounded by land, trying to find one seal in it would be impossible.

“I...I don’t know.”

Markus buried his face into his hands while North wrapped an arm around Markus to give him comfort.

* * *

It has been three weeks after Connor left and Markus was a wreck.

He was worried about Connor, sure there weren’t any like giant predators in the lake but still he was all alone in an unfamiliar body of water that he wasn’t native to. 

Markus had gone to his father’s home in need of comfort and support, Carl had believed Markus when he explained what he really thought Connor was. Carl did his best to not let his son worry himself sick, making sure Markus ate some food and tried to get some sleep.

This morning Markus was just mindlessly sitting on a stool in front of the elaborate chess board Carl owned. Carl had tried to urge Markus into playing a round of speed chess but Markus didn’t have the energy to do so.

Carl was having his lunch with the news playing in the background but then he heard something that got his attention.

‘ _Now for our insider story of the day, a seal has been spotted in the Great Lake, our reporter Tom is at the lake right now getting in the inside scoop about this absolutely bizarre sighting_ ’

“Markus! You have to hear this.” Carl wheeled over to the tv and turned it up louder.

Markus turned his head just in time to see the reporter show a camera shot of the seal swimming in the water near a pier. His eyes widened as he moved from the spot to get closer and watch.

‘ _This is surely a strange sight to behold, locals that live near the lake spotted the seal while some were out fishing. The seal looks like a normal sight lounging on docks or nosing around fishing boats for a meal but seals aren’t native here in the Great Lakes. There have been talks of making the Great Lakes a refuge for freshwater seals but no programs have been implemented, here we have wildlife expert Linda to explain_ ’

Markus couldn’t believe it but there was Connor, he was right there swimming around the dock area and poking his head out.

“By god, looks like he couldn’t avoid the people, probably went to them looking for food since the lake isn’t his natural hunting ground.” Carl said his thoughts out loud.

Markus was just focused on the images of Connor until it went back to the news reporter talking to the wildlife expert.

‘ _Our team is here to catch the seal and bring her to our facility to figure out if the seal is healthy and then hopefully return her to her natural habitat._ ’

Makrus’ blood went cold imagining Connor being taken like some animal and studied, what if they figured out he’s not exactly a seal then what?!

‘ _You also said the seal might be pregnant, are you trying to get the seal because you’re worried about the pup?_ ’ The reporter asked the wildlife expert.

Carl’s jaw was wide open when he heard that and turned to look at Markus but his son was already sprinting out the door.

Markus could really only think of one thing on his way to the lake and that was he had to get to Connor before those people did. When he arrived at the area where the seal had been spotted he wasn’t surprised to see a lot of other people come to try and get a glimpse of the unexpected animal in the lake. 

Getting out of his car Markus wondered what would be the best approach to getting to Connor.

Markus headed out to a part of the beach that wasn’t taped off by the authorities, he could see some boats out in the little dock area. Looking like they were just trying to entice Connor with food. Markus waded out to the water to about his knees and just waited to see when he could spot a head poking out of the water. When he saw it he yelled as loud as he could.

“Connor!”

That got the attention of some wildlife people who yelled at Markus to get away from the area but it was a good enough distraction someone said they lost where the seal was.

Markus started walking away from the area still yelling out Connor’s name, hoping the selkie would follow him. Glancing out to the water he sighed in relief seeing a head poke out before diving back in. He kept walking and walking far away from the wildlife people checking to see that Connor was still following until they were so far away he could barely see them. Markus ran out deeper into the water and called out to Connor.

Markus was rewarded by the selkie coming right up to him.

In all his whiskery and big eye cuteness.

Markus was so relieved to see Connor, he wanted to reach out and hug him but was worried that would scare him away. “Can you understand me?”

Connor sneezed some water out of his nose, Markus took that as a yes.

“Connor it was never my intention to trick you, that is the last thing I would ever want to do to you. I didn’t even know what the coat was. I had no idea it was yours. I now know what you are, you’re a selkie and I want to let you know that I accepted everything about you from the first time I met you and this changes nothing.”

Connor just blinked at Markus before diving under the water and then coming up but human, the coat around his shoulders and it looked much longer than it was when Markus found it.

“You mean that?”

“Of course I do Connor, I love you.” Markus had realized his feelings during the separation, he was in love with Connor, no more denying that. 

Some tears budded in the corner of Connor’s eyes before he surged up and captured Markus’ lips in a kiss. Markus wrapped his arms tightly around Connor and returned the kiss, he was so happy to have Connor back in his arms. Connor pulled away and just held Markus tight.

“I’m sorry for saying those mean things, for biting you, for running away.”

“It’s ok, you were scared and thought you had been taken advantage of, I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Just then the wildlife boat passed them and someone on it yelled out to them. “Hey! Have you guys seen a seal swimming around?”

“No! We haven’t.” Markus called out while Connor laughed hiding his face in Markus’ shoulder.

The boat went back to their inevitable failure of a search.

“Those people were fun to play with for a while, they gave him lots of fish snacks.” Connor chuckled more.

“I’m just glad they didn’t capture you, seals don’t live in this lake.”

“Yeah, I found that out pretty quick. Again I’m sorry for leaving and assuming you were just like all the bad humans when you've been nothing but good to me. You’re a wonderful mate, the best mate.” Connor kissed Markus’ cheek.

“So in selkie terms are we like more than dating?”

“We are a mated pair, life partners to each other.”

Markus nodded to Connor’s explanation. “Looks like you have a lot to tell me about Selkie culture.”

“Yeah...I do.”

Markus urged Connor to follow him out of the water, Connor followed and wrapped his coat tight around himself. The coat reached down to his ankles, it was much larger than when Markus found it.

“Why is the coat suddenly bigger?”

“It had been returned to me, the coat shrinks the longer it’s away from the owner, now back with me it can cover my whole body.”

The two were silent the way back to Markus' car but there was one thing he wanted to ask, he couldn’t exactly see the evidence as Connor had been kinda hiding that part of his body. But he was thinking back to what that reporter had said. When inside the car before Markus started it he looked over at Connor.

“Connor?” The brunette looked over at Markus tilting his head to the side. “Are you...are you pregnant?”

Connor was quiet for a few seconds, before he pulled the coat open and showed off his stomach. He gently placed a hand on his and gave it a tiny rub, Connor then nodded at Markus.

Markus’ eyes widened like dinner plates as he gripped the steering wheel tight.

“I am Markus, I’m going to have your pups.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who excited? Are you excited? Cause it finally happened!
> 
> But this story is far from over, we got a whole lot of other stuff to get through. Again thank you all for the comments, really those just make writing this story worth while.
> 
> Catch ya'll next week for the next update!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute fluff chapter.

Markus was tense the entire car ride back to his dad’s house.

Connor was very worried the entire time and wanted to talk but felt like saying anything would make the situation worse. So they sat in uncomfortable silence until pulling into the mansion’s front driveway. Markus got out of the car and opened the door for Connor, the selkie stepped out and pulled his coat tighter around himself to keep his bare form covered.

Markus opened the door and heard his father call his name but he still couldn’t really register anything. Carl came wheeling in and breathed a huge sigh of relief seeing his son and Connor both safe.

“Thank god you’re alright Connor, we were all worried.” Carl came closer and Connor had a sheepish look on his face.

“I’m sorry for worrying you sir.” Carl reached out and put a hand on Connor’s arm to give him comfort.

“Don’t be sorry.”

While Carl was worrying over Connor Markus had slipped into the living room and sat on the couch just processing everything.

“Oh and Connor,” catching the selkie’s attention. “I know about your secret and I’m curious, how does it work? If you don’t mind me seeing it.”

“Well it’s pretty simple, I just pull my coat over my head and I’m a seal.” Connor took a step back from Carl and did what he said. A quick transformation and there was a harbor seal in Carl’s foyer. 

“Oh my god, Markus come look at this!” Carl called out to his son to see the seal now in his mansion. This amused Carl greatly as Connor bounced along the tile and came closer sniffing at Carl’s feet. “Oh how funny.”

Carl was having a little fun with Connor in his seal form, he especially found it amusing when Connor rolled on his back and slapped his round body with a flipper making an obnoxious slap sound.

“Now speak.” Carl was not expecting the loud grunting yell that came from Connor’s mouth but it still got a chuckle from the old man. Markus had looked over and cracked a smile but still was deep in thought.

Eventually Connor went back to being a human and followed Carl into the living room, Connor took a seat next to Markus and leaned close to him.

Carl came near the two and folded his hands on his lap.

“I have to ask, is what those reporters said true? Are you expecting Connor?” After Markus left the news reporter and wildlife expert talked about the possibility of the unknown seal being pregnant due to ‘female’ seals carrying pups almost all the time. Usually the only month a female seal isn’t pregnant is right after having the pup.

Connor nodded to Carl and the old painter hummed in acknowledgement.

Markus finally snapped back to reality and sighed out deeply. “I don’t think I’m ready.”

Connor felt bad seeing Markus like this and hugged his arm and leaned on his side giving his mate comfort.

“No one is really ready to be a parent Markus, but you have a support system. You have me, your friends and Connor to help you. Remember that.”

“Yes, this is my new pod, in selkie culture the entire pod helps to watch the new pups.” Connor explained. Connor had watched pups before, when parents would go out to hunt in the ocean they usually had the pups in a small area deemed the safe spot where they all played while a few older selkies watched. When the parents returned and called out for their baby the pup would eagerly head over.

“Usually our babies stay seals until much older, we found it’s easier to raise them and keep them safe that way.”

Rearing and raising selkie children was different than humans.

Markus looked over at Connor with a slight confused look on his face. “So they’re stuck as seals?”

“No no you can help take the coat off and reveal the baby’s human form and could raise them that way but because we live in the ocean it’s just better for them to remain seal pups until they're older and taking the coat off won’t cause problems.” Connor explained.

Markus just nodded in understanding, he was going to be a father.

“Also can I request having the pups in seal form? It’s just easier for us to deliver them without any complications.”

“Oh yes of course.” Markus answered.

“Thank you love.” Connor hugged him close.

The two stayed with Carl a little longer before going back to Markus’ apartment. Markus had told North he found Connor and he was expecting, she said she would provide any support needed. Right now Markus just wanted to go to bed, he was just physically, mentally and emotionally drained. Connor had no complaints as Markus stripped off all of his clothes and crawled into bed, Connor following after him and using the coat to cover them both. Connor snuggled close to Markus’ chest and sighed contently.

“I love you.”

“...I love you too Connor.”

* * *

The next week was eventful for Markus and Connor.

Markus wanted to be absolutely sure Connor was pregnant so bought him a pregnancy test, it was a little comical trying to tell him what to do for it to work. When it was ready the pair were greeted to a happy pink plus.

Markus wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret for now, only telling his friends what was going on. Josh and Simon took Connor turning into a seal well, and North spoiled seal Connor with belly rubs when she saw him transform.

To take his mind off of worrying about the future kids Markus agreed to paint more art pieces that featured Connor as his modeling shoot shot him to instant stardom. Along with the secrecy and unreachable nature of hiring Connor, everyone in the art world was clambering to get anything they could have of him.

Connor was sitting on a stool while Markus painted him, the painter kept noticing Connor’s hand would idly touch his stomach.

“You got to keep still dear.” Markus chided.

“I know Markus but I’m just so excited, your pups are inside me, I’m going to have your children.”

Connor seemed very excited over that concept, but he explained it was expected of him with his species. The selkies that could have children were considered very highly amongst their kind as they were responsible for future generations.

“Have you always wanted children?” Markus carefully added some small freckles to the portrait of Connor.

“Yes, I was an excellent nursery watcher with my pod and the ones we got along with. All of the pups loved to play with me.”

“I’m also curious, were there others like you?” What Markus was referring to was Connor being male and carrying children.

“I have met a few others like me, our species is rather fluid, there have been female bulls fighting for mates.”

The two fell back into comfortable silence again while Markus painted. After some time Connor finally spoke up about something he’s wanted to ask since finding out he was having the pups.

“Markus? Can I have the pups back at the cottage? With my pod?” Connor had wondered if this could happen, he would love to have their support during the birth and also to see Nines again. Also the pups would meet their extended family.

Markus had pondered that as well, now he realized those seals that had gathered around Connor and the one he helped were probably his selkie family. While the idea of bringing Connor somewhere comfortable to have the babies seemed logical there was a growing concern in Markus’ heart.

After he had found out what Connor was he consumed any media or documentation he could about selkies and one thing all of it had in common was no one could ever keep a selkie on land forever. Eventually the selkie would return to the sea and never be seen again, Markus even read one story where the selkie abandoned all her children after finding her coat and never returning. Markus was worried Connor would leave him and take the children, now it was his turn to be scared of the what ifs. Just how Connor was scared to reveal his true nature to Markus because of all the tales and legends about humans.

Despite his concerns again, Markus couldn’t deny Connor.

“Yes, we can drive down to the cottage when you’re getting close to your due date.”

Connor smiled brightly, happy that he would get to see Nines and Sumo along with everyone else. Then he have the old matriarchs of the pod help him through the birthing process and will have his wonderful pups.

“Thank you Markus.”

“Your welcome dear.”

Another two hours and Markus deemed it time to take a break from painting. Connor came over to see what he had finished and as always said he did an amazing job. Connor wrapped his arms around Markus’ neck and pulled him into a kiss, Markus put his hands on Connor’s waist but then realized he had some wet paint on his hands that now got on Connor.

“I’m getting you all messy.” Markus pulled away and saw all the paint marks on Connor’s waist.

“It’s ok love, I don’t mind getting dirty because of you.” Connor purred in Markus’ ear.

“You’re already pregnant, shouldn't your insatiableness be gone?” Markus chuckled.

“I can never have enough of you.” Connor started to pepper kisses along Markus’ neck, he could indulge Connor. Lifting Connor up and easily carrying him back to the bedroom to ravish him in pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll are eager for the babes.
> 
> Also do you think it's one or two? Is it a pup or pups?
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated, see you next week.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluff chapter.

Due to Connor not ever really being a human in the real world Markus didn’t want to go through the headache of trying to get Connor registered and everything. Which meant no official hospital visits to get check ups on the baby. Adam at least could do quick physicals on Connor once in a while just to see things were ok. Connor was now eight weeks along and just the start of a bump was beginning to be seen.

This made Connor extremely happy, he couldn’t stop rubbing a hand over his stomach whenever he could.

The sight made a surge of warmth wash over Markus, he was still very scared at the idea of becoming a father but was reassured he would have help.

Markus joined Connor who was laying on the bed and laid behind Connor spooning him close. Pressing a kiss to his neck and a hand on his belly. Connor welcomed the affection and pressed back into Markus, shivering from all the attention.

“Tell me about your family.” Markus asked, breaking the silence.

“I have one younger brother named Nines, he was that one seal that got all aggressive at you when you tried to help me and that other seal on the beach.” Markus remembered that seal, thought it was going to charge at him. “I also have a twin.” 

Markus’ eyes widened hearing that Connor had a twin. “His name is Sixty, he and I weren’t getting along when you showed up and was avoiding me. I didn’t get to tell him goodbye.” Markus could hear the sadness in his voice and gave Connor a reassuring squeeze and kissed his cheek.

“Why number names?”

“We have some humans that watch our pods, when they were born the humans said those words so we decided to name them.”

Markus figured a bunch of marine wildlife researchers watched over the seals and documented the birth of the pups each year.

“I was called Eights but I changed it to Connor.”

“I like Connor more.” Pressing more kisses to Connor.

“We have an alpha bull who watches over us, his name is Hank, a very whiskery old seal. Sumo is a normal seal, not a selkie, he was the seal you helped me with. Others in the pod are Kara and her mate Luther, before I left she was expecting her first pup. I hope we go back when the pup is born.” Connor talked more about other members of his pod and ones they made tiny alliances too. The selkie talked about what he usually did on a typical day, lots of fishing then sunning, napping, and cuddling the rest of the day.

“Sounds like the high life.” Markus chuckled.

“What did you do before I came along?”

“Well, usually I would get up, have breakfast, check on some emails, work on paintings, lunch, paint, dinner, sketch, draw, paint and then fall asleep.” Markus sometimes wouldn’t leave his apartment for days on end. Usually his friends would have to drag him out to get some fresh air and eat something that was frozen or take out.

“Did you like doing that?”

“Some days were better than others, but when I got massive art block it wasn’t fun.” Though Markus will thank his art block this one time since it brought him and Connor together. “I would get out of the art block and then go back to the same schedule of doing art things.”

The two kept talking about anything and everything, Markus learning more about selkies from Connor. Was surprised to know some selkies took on multiple mates, he was also saddened to know the selkies were prone to the dangers of the animal kingdom. Connor reassured his pod usually stayed away from waters with dangerous predators but sometimes if one isn’t careful they get caught by a shark. The pups were the most prone to danger which worried Markus more since he was still thinking Connor would want to keep the baby in the ocean.

Markus had been doing a lot of thinking on his own, about weather or not to move to the cottage permanently. He could bring his work there with him, just shipping would be a pain. Though the cottage would be ideal for Connor and the baby, have them close to the ocean where they all belong.

The part of him that was arguing against this move was his fear that Connor would take the baby and never come back. As much as he was scared of being a dad he was now getting attached to the little life inside of Connor. It would break his heart if Connor left and the baby too in one day.

Logically he should talk to Connor but right now he didn’t want to think about that.

Connor rolled over and pulled Markus so he was on top of him, smoothing his hands over the painter. Markus knew what Connor wanted and couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Why are you just so horny even with having a baby inside of you?”

“I guess instincts, bulls would constantly mate until there was clear evidence a pup is inside. But I just like how it feels so nice.” Pushing his hands up Markus’ shirt. “I love feeling you inside me.”

Curse Connor and how with just a few words can get Markus turned on.

* * *

Kamski had called Markus asking if Connor was available for another modeling session but Markus turned it down which prompted Kamski to keep calling to find out why. He kept complaining to Markus that he only got one session from Connor and how he was now the _it_ model to have. Again Markus kept saying no which just made Kamski more annoying.

When there was a knock on the door Markus was skeptical as he wasn’t expecting anyone. Connor was somewhat decent wearing the fur coat Kamski gave him instead of his real one, and didn't want Connor turning into a seal if he accidentally snuggled into the coat a little too much.

Markus opened the door and he wished he was quicker in slamming it before Kamski put his hand on the door and kept Markus from closing it.

“Markus! Can’t keep me away forever.”

“Elijah, why are you here?”

Kamski pushed himself in and Markus could feel the start of a migraine begin.

“I came here looking for my best model- and there he is!” 

Connor came out to see what the commotion was, he kept the coat around his body keeping his body and the bump covered from Kamski.

“Mr. Kamski, it’s nice to see you again.” Connor greeted politely.

“It is nice to see you too darling, it has been too long since our last photoshoot and you caught everyone’s attention with your beauty. Markus is keeping me from capturing it again and I just had to get to the bottom of why.” Kamski came over and gently put his hands on Connor’s shoulders.

“Oh well you see I’m-”

“Sick!” Markus butted in, coming over to the pair and gently pulling Connor away. “He’s sick, has a terrible fever, you should leave before you catch something.”

Kamski was not at all convinced and his facial expression showed it as he had the most unamused look on his face.

“Markus you’re not convincing anyone, he doesn’t look sick at all.” 

“What’s the harm in telling him?” Connor asked, he gently took Markus’ arm holding it close.

“I don’t want everyone in Detroit knowing.” Markus shot a glare at Kamski.

“Markus I won’t tell anyone, this secret will stay safe with me, I swear it.” Kamski even put a hand over his heart and raised his other hand as if he was swearing.

Markus still didn’t trust this but another side of him was possessive and protective of Connor. In Connor’s world selkies like him were normal, sadly here in the human world it was still taking a long time for people to accept other people can carry children. Markus looked over at Connor which was a big mistake as he was giving him puppy eyes. Markus sighed heavily and shot a glare at Kamski.

“This stays in this apartment and will not leave it.”

“You have my word Markus, what little secret have you two been keeping?”

“I’m pregnant!” Connor said happily.

Out of everything Kamski thought the two were keeping that was the last thing he expected to hear.

“Look Mr. Kamski.” Connor then opened the coat to show his small baby bump but also flashed the man as he didn’t have anything underneath.

“Connor!” Markus pulled the coat back around Connor but luckily Kamski looked away and didn’t see anything.

“Don’t worry Connor darling I believe you.” Kamski looked back at the pair when it was safe. “How far along are you?”

“He’s about eight weeks along, so a bump is present. That is why I denied the modeling.” Since Kamski’s last one showed off a lot of skin.

“Now I understand, sorry for being pushy but like I said he is now the hot model to have and everyone wants their hands on him. I can make the masses back off if I make up some excuse he’s unavailable.”

“Thank you Elijah, we kinda want to be left alone during this time.”

“Of course, I understand. A baby is a huge responsibility, too much for me to ever consider having.” Kamski chuckled.

“Aww, you and Chloe would have beautiful children together.” Connor said which made Kamski flush a little, he coughed and chuckled it off.

“Yeah, who knows what the future will hold. I will take my leave and allow you two to prepare for the little one. Oh Connor if you need any help, call me I’ll be more than happy to help you out.” Kamski reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a business card handing it to Connor who took it.

“Thank you Mr. Kamski.”

Kamski said his goodbyes and left the expecting couple alone. Markus sighed heavily once he was gone and sat on the couch. Connor let the coat fall from his body and straddled Markus’ lap and ran his hands over Markus’ chest.

“Are you alright?” Connor asked, concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine, just kinda didn’t want your condition to reach beyond my friend circle. Also don’t flash people, I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.” Reaching his hands out to touch Connor’s smooth body.

“Of course alpha.” Connor purred.

Markus had asked why Connor called him that and the selkie explained that he was the alpha bull, he fought off others and kept Connor safe. He was a prime specimen of the perfect alpha selkie.

Connor couldn’t wait to have more of his pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy some fluff.
> 
> Also a heads up, the next chapter won't be posted on it's usual schedule of next Tuesday, I will be camping with my family and I don't 100% trust the scheduling system here on AO3 so I will post the chapter when I get back which will be either next Wednesday or Thursday. This vacation will also affect posting for Rosary Bonds but that story doesn't have a schedule.
> 
> Once again thank you all for the comments, kudos and hits for this story. This one so far is my longest fic just by the number of chapters and we still got a long way to go.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came home early from my trip so have the chapter right on schedule

Connor was now six months along and heavily showing he was carrying Markus’ baby.

His friends and father were getting very excited, Simon even planned a very small baby shower for Connor, just Markus' friends and his dad giving simple gifts to Connor. It was easy picking a theme, everything was based off the ocean. Connor loved all the gifts and thanked everyone, gifts in selkie culture usually were just practiced between mates but Markus explained people close to others did it up here on the surface.

Connor found the cute onesies with whale and fish designs on them, kinda like mini coats to keep babies warm.

Markus had finally talked to Connor about his fears of Connor taking the baby and running away back to the ocean. Connor reassured Markus that he won’t be leaving him ever.

“You’re with me forever, I’m not leaving.”

So much worry washed off Markus hearing that, now he was more excited to stay down at the cottage for a couple months after Connor had the baby. Though another conversation was being avoided and that was if the baby would be raised fully as a human or as a selkie. Markus really wanted to show his future son or daughter all that the surface world can provide, wants them to go to school and be successful and follow their dreams like every parent. But with how Connor was talking and hinting it sounded like he wanted to keep the baby exclusively a selkie and only come onto land to spend time with Markus.

Markus was just worried about all the dangers that could happen. Doing research on seals didn’t help ease his mind when he read most seal pups don’t make it to adulthood. He wanted to be reassured that selkies were more careful but Connor said he saw selkie parents loose pups all the time.

This was a special case though, this was the first time Connor ever heard of a selkie and human agreeing to stay together and have children together despite being different.

Markus felt this conversation topic would come to a head and bubble over if he kept putting it off but he just didn’t know how to discuss it without making it sound like he wanted to deny the baby his or her chance to grow up in the ocean and meet their extended family.

Letting out a sigh Markus went back to his sketch, he was sketching Connor who was napping on the bed, looking beautiful as ever. Guess it was true that pregnant people seemed to glow.

Connor was feeling more lethargic the longer his pregnancy went on, he reassured Markus this was normal and that the expecting selkies would be lounging on the beach more while their devoted mates brought them food. Connor said it usually was hard to move around when you’re more bloated than normal. The few times Connor slipped into seal form and just lounged in the bathtub with the shower on Markus did notice he looked a little more plump.

Markus’ pencil made curved lines adding Connor’s swollen belly to the sketch and he felt warmth in his chest. It was so soon, he will be a father.

Markus wondered what his kid would look like, he kinda hoped the baby would have Connor’s freckles all over their body and his dark brown hair. Connor wanted the baby to have his rare condition of two different eye colors. Markus explained that his interesting eye color was a mutation and was unlikely the baby would have it. Didn’t stop Connor from really wanting it.

Finishing the sketch and closing his sketchbook Markus put it away and moved close to Connor. Smiling fondly at him he ran a hand through Connor’s hair, the selkie stirred a little but didn’t wake up. Moving closer Markus left a soft kiss on Connor’s cheek before slipping out of the bedroom.

Markus heard his phone ringing and went over to grab it, his father was calling.

“Hey dad.” Markus answered.

“Hi Markus, how are you? How is Connor today?”

“I’m doing well and so is Connor, he’s resting right now.” Markus started to pull some items out of the fridge to start on dinner.

“He’s been sleeping a lot lately.” Carl noticed. “But you said that is normal for selkies.”

“Yeah it is, nothing to worry about and I’m glad he’s taking it easy.”

“Yes, have you talked to him yet? About how you two are going to raise the baby?” Markus had told his father his concerns about Connor only wanting to raise the baby as a selkie not a human. Carl urged Markus to discuss this matter with Connor as soon as possible but alas.

“No I haven’t.” Markus flinched hearing the disappointed sigh from Carl.

“You have to tell him Markus, this is both of your kid and it is important you both discuss how you want to raise them.”

“I know dad I know and I will talk to him, I’m just waiting for the right moment.”

“And when is that? When the baby pops out? Markus you need to do this now, I’m sure if you approach it carefully Connor will understand.”

Markus and Carl talked some more about this issue until the conversation moved to the trip back to the cottage. Carl wanted to go, he said he will not miss his first grandchild’s birth as he was getting up there in age. Connor didn’t mind at all that Carl wanted to join them, he was now part of the family. 

The more the merrier.

The two said their goodbyes and ‘I love you’s before hanging up. Markus focused on making dinner and finding out the best way to ask Connor how exactly they’re going to raise their kid. Waking Connor up when dinner was ready he helped Connor to his feet and to the table to sit. The two ate quietly until Markus decided to bite the bullet.

“How are we going to raise the baby?”

Connor looked up from his plate at Markus. “What do you mean?”

“I mean are we going to raise them as a selkie or human? Both? Like how are we raising them?” 

It got quiet between them for a while before Connor finally spoke. “I was kinda hoping you stay at the cottage and I could be with my pod and the pups be with them.” 

Connor didn’t want to deny his pups freedom to the ocean.

“Connor I can’t do that, I want our baby to experience the human world, go to school, make friends, maybe get a career. I’m not saying I will deny them access to the ocean but you and the baby being in the ocean means I don’t see the baby as often cause you two be off doing selkie things and I’ll be waiting at home not knowing if you’re ok or not.” More came out of Markus than he liked to admit but these were all his concerns that manifested over the last couple of months.

“But the pups need to be with the ocean, the ocean is their home.”

“Detroit is their home too, it’s my home.” Markus argued.

“I left my home and family for you.” Connor said in a very serious tone. “I don’t want to deny them the chance to meet the pups now that bringing them to the ocean is an option.”

“Connor, this isn’t a competition at who is sacrificing more, we need to think about what’s best for the baby.”

“I am thinking of what’s good for the pups.”

“They’re not pups! They are babies and they don’t have to live in the harsh ocean, they can live a safe comfortable life here. We can bring the baby to the cottage every summer to be with your pod.” Markus had thought that was a perfect compromise, their kid stays here in the city and attends school then when summer comes they all go to the cottage and the kid with Connor can spend time with the seals and selkies. 

“The pups will mature faster if they stay in the ocean, don’t you want them to be independent?” Connor argued, selkie pups had to grow up fast to make it.

“I don’t want our kid to struggle Connor! I don’t care if the ocean hardens them, I want to raise them in a loving and safe environment.”

Markus saw tears were starting to bud in the corners of Connor’s eyes and he sighed. “I don’t want to fight you on this, but this kid is mine just as much as it is yours. Parents decide how they want to raise their kid together. I want our child to have the best of both worlds, don’t you want that?”

Connor was quiet until he got up from the table and walked past Markus heading to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Markus let out a defeated sigh and ran a hand down his face.

Markus opted to sleep on the couch, wanting to give Connor his space. He didn’t get a wink of sleep just laid there awake on the couch staring at the ceiling. Had he been too harsh in his wants for the child? Markus didn’t think he was being cruel but Connor did overreact before.

Sighing loudly and deciding to forget sleep Markus went over to his studio and turned the lights on. Picking up one of the paintings he was working on before and started to finish it. Markus ended up painting the rest of the night, he finished one painting and started another. When the morning light started to peek through the blinds he decided to stop. Markus noticed he had gotten paint all over himself as when he started the new one he kinda was just splattering paint everywhere in his frustration over the situation.

Markus got up and headed into his bedroom to take a shower, he was quiet and saw Connor looked to be sleeping. Markus slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, undressing himself and stepped in. While standing under the spray he realized this was one of the few things he’s fought with Connor about.

He was snapped from his thinking hearing the door opened and then Connor slipping into the shower with him. Connor hugged Markus from behind and pressed his cheek to Markus’ back.

“I’m sorry.”

Markus sighed as he turned around to face Connor pulling him closer. “I’m sorry as well.”

Connor pressed his face into Markus’ neck and just held him close. “We can do your plan, taking them to the ocean during the summer.”

Markus held back a sigh of relief, he really wanted Connor to consider that deal and take it, he felt like it was only fair. Pressing a kiss to Connor’s wet hair. “I’m glad.”

The two finished their shower together and Markus put on some casual clothes. He needed to go grocery shopping. 

“Can I come with you?” Connor asked, watching Markus get dressed.

Markus was a bit hesitant, Connor was heavily showing his bump and was just constantly worried about how the outside world would react. Unless he gave Connor extremely baggy clothing to maybe hide the bump, only people really staring would be able to see it.

“Ok, let’s get you some clothes.” It was also deathly cold outside, being January there was snow.

Connor let Markus pick clothes that would keep him warm and not be too bulky or tight. Markus settled on an undershirt, a very loose long sleeve, a hoodie and then a leather jacket over that. Next he got Connor in some long underwear and some pants which Connor wasn’t too thrilled about. Markus got an extra pair of boots for Connor, they were just slightly big but with some thick socks it should be fine. Last to Connor’s whole outfit he put a black beanie on his head. Markus has to admit Connor looked pretty adorable and because of the layers you couldn’t really tell he was pregnant not at a first glance.

Heading out Markus opted to just take the bus instead of driving as it would be a pain to warm up the car. Connor stood next to him at the bus stop and didn’t look too cold. Markus wrapped an arm around him just in case he wasn’t speaking up. Connor asked questions about the bus while they rode it, not a lot of people were on at this time in the morning.

Getting off at their stop Markus made sure Connor held onto his arm in case he slipped on ice. The supermarket didn’t look too packed which was something Markus was glad for. Taking a cart Markus pulled Connor inside, thankful for the heat inside the building. Connor’s eyes widened taking in the sight of the supermarket, much bigger than the small store at the beach town. 

Markus made sure Connor stayed close as they went down aisles looking for groceries and ingredients for meals Markus wanted to make.

Occasionally someone would do a double take looking at Connor, the brunette didn’t notice but Markus did. He just snake a hand around Connor’s waist and keep him close, having a look that was daring anyone to speak up about his boyfriend.

While they waited in the checkout Connor noticed a little kid was staring at him. Connor gave the young girl a smile, then the little girl asked Connor a question. “Do you have a baby inside you?”

“Yes I do.” Connor happily said, Markus had noticed Connor talking to the little girl.

“Why do you sound like a guy? Why do you look like one?” The little girl asked, all curious.

“Well there are many types of people that can have babies besides ladies.” Connor explained, he was handling the situation very well and speaking in a way the little girl could hopefully understand.

Before the little girl could ask anymore questions a lady that looked to be her mother came over and snatched the child away. She took her back where she came from and Markus heard the mother hiss angrily at her child ‘don’t speak to those types of people.’ It angered Markus but he didn’t want to fight this battle.

Checking out Markus carried the more heavy grocery bags while Connor carried a lighter one. Waiting for the bus again Connor fidgeted next to Markus until finally speaking up. “Why did that lady take her child away from us? She was just asking questions.”

Markus sighed and was thankful the bus arrived, the two got on and took a seat. “Here on the surface they don’t understand people like you Connor, thankfully it’s better than when it once was but not everyone is accepting like me and my friends.”

Connor just sat quietly.

“Well...maybe that little girl will take my words to heart and be accepting.” Connor flashed a small smile that Markus couldn’t help but match.

“Yeah, hopefully.”

It was quiet between them the rest of the bus ride back to the apartment. Once inside Connor peeled off the layers of clothes, he kept on the long underwear and long sleeved shirt on. Despite Connor saying the cold doesn’t bother him, Detroit’s winter certainly does and he’s been wearing clothes more.

Markus took off a good chunk of his layers and sat next to Connor on the couch, Connor snuggled right up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the part of the story where I'm like 'hmmmm do i add more angst and problems or wrap it up nicely?' 
> 
> I might do the latter cause Rosary Bonds is kinda my angst fest fic. A bit of a warning due to my trip I didn't have time to write out the next chapter so I might be late posting that. I hopefully won't and have it done on schedule but we'll see.
> 
> Thanks again for comments, kudos and best wishes for my trip last chapter, I did have a good time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally all coming together.

It was finally getting close to the big day, Connor was bouncing with excitement as Markus helped his father into the car they were taking down to the cottage. They rented one to help with transferring Carl to and from the car. Also bigger for more luggage as they would be staying for a long time.

The drive was fun for everyone, Markus didn’t mind doing all of it. They took plenty of stops more for Connor insisting he wanted to see the stops on the side of the road.

When arriving at the cottage it was late into the night, Connor was out cold in the passenger seat. Markus helped his father into his room, Carl reminiscing about the cottage the whole time. 

“I’m glad it was taken such good care of while I was gone.” Carl settled into his bed and wished Markus a goodnight.

Markus went back to the car to get Connor and saw that he wasn’t in the passenger seat. Didn’t take much to know where he went off to. All Markus had to do was follow the trail of his clothes that led to the ocean and there was Connor, standing at the waves with his coat around his body.

Connor noticed Markus approaching and turned his head to look at him in the darkness. Markus had grabbed a flashlight to find Connor easier.

“You can go see them, my father and I will be right here.” Markus leaned in close to press a kiss to Connor’s cheek. Connor returned a kiss to Markus’ lips and waded into the water, pulling his coat over his head turning into a seal and swimming away.

Markus unpacked the car and once in comfy clothes all but passed out in the bed. He was confident Connor wouldn’t run away this time, he was probably looking for his family to tell them the good news.

In the morning Markus helped his father and began making breakfast, Carl asked about Connor and Markus explained he went to go find his family. The two didn’t rush Connor and let him do what needed to be done.

Markus did worry but spending the day with his father was a good distraction, they went into town and Carl caught up with some old timers.

When the two came back to the cottage there were a number of seals lounging on the beach in front of it. Markus put Carl on the porch as Markus carefully moved slowly over, some seals moved away but none were trying to chase him off. Eventually Connor noticed him and took off the coat urging Markus to come over.

“Looks like you found your family.”

“I did! I was worried they still were in the warmer waters but they just came back here a few days ago. Everyone is excited for the pups! I told everyone they can all lay here as it is safe and you are nice.”

Markus nodded and took a seat next to Connor who snuggled right up to his side, the selkie then pointed to each seal and told Markus their names. Markus had a small smile on his face learning about Connor’s family. The pod didn’t trust him just yet to show their human forms but in due time they will.

It became a waiting game for when Connor was going to deliver.

Lucy, the selkie that helped new mothers have their pups safely said Connor would know when it was time. Though Connor was getting a little impatient, he wanted to see the baby asap.

Markus chided Connor that the baby will come out when either he or she wants too.

“I know but I’m just too excited, our babies will finally arrive and I just can’t wait anymore.” Connor was laying in bed with Markus, the two just lounging together.

“You can’t rush it.” Markus gently placed a hand on Connor’s stomach, softly stroking it.

Connor just sighed more dramatically, then looked over at Markus. “Do you humans have ways of speeding up the process?”

“Well we have a few.” Markus had done some reading about birth. “Like sitting and bouncing, pretending to go into labor and….having sex.”

Connor of course perked up at the last one. “No Connor we’re not having sex, I love you and you’re beautiful but no.”

Connor pouted and whined but Markus had made up his mind, they just flopped back on the bed. “But I’m all wet for you alpha, more than usual.”

Usually talk like that went straight to Markus’ cock but the added comment had him arching an eyebrow. “What do you mean more than usual?”

“I just suddenly got very wet.”

Markus pulled the cover off Connor and sure enough there was a wet spot on the bed sheets. Again their difference in species causes this miscommunication.

“Connor your water broke, which means the babies are coming.”  
Connor didn’t understand the watering breaking all he took away was that the babies were coming!

Markus helped, more like held back, Connor out of the bed who just wanted to sprint out the cottage and head to the beach. Markus yelled to Carl that it was time. Markus just picked up Connor, coat and all and walked him down to the beach with the rest of the pod. Everyone seemed to know what was going on.

Connor pulled the coat over and turned into a seal, he moved closer to Lucy who pressed her nose to his. Markus went back to help Carl get on the porch so he could watch and hurried back to the pod.

Markus noticed a dark skin woman was kneeling next to Connor, gently petting him. She must be Lucy.

She was very beautiful with her long dreadlocks and perfectly smooth skin. Her dark coat around her shoulders as she hummed something to Connor while stroking his fur. Markus then noticed that her eyes were grey, which meant Lucy was blind.

“You’re doing well Connor, it will be easier in this form.” Lucy then held a hand out staring ahead, Markus was unsure what she was doing.

Another selkie revealed themselves, he looked eerily identical to Connor, this must be his younger brother.

“She’s looking for you.” Nines explained.

Markus then put his hand in Lucy’s and she guided it to touch Connor’s fur. “Comfort your mate, he needs you to ease the pain.”

Connor then let out a loud seal sound, the contractions must have hit. More selkies were pulling their coats away to reveal their human forms. Markus noticed one seal coming out of the water and moving closer to Connor. The seal pressed his nose to Connor’s and the two looked to nuzzle. Then the new seal took his coat of revealing his identical face to Connor’s.

Connor’s twin brother returned.

Markus was a little overwhelmed by all the people suddenly around Connor and him but then Lucy said something. “The pup is ready.”

Markus’ eyes widened as he suddenly had the realization he’s not ready but he couldn’t stop the inevitable as Connor with a loud cry pushed the pup out. Markus had seen nature documentaries about seals and saw a few give birth, it still surprised him to see the little pup squirm around in the sand. Markus wanted to reach out and pull the small thing into his arms but refrained as he wasn’t sure what was acceptable.

Lucy reached her hands out, using sound to guide her as she found the pup and pulled it away from Connor’s back end and held it in her arms. It wiggled in her grasp until she helped guide it and soon the pup turned into a crying baby in a soft furry bundle.

Markus’ heart grew hearing the cries as the baby was then handed to him. Markus gently took the baby, holding it close in his arms. The baby looked like any newborn, a little pink looking and screaming it’s head off. Markus rocked the baby to soothe it pulling the fuzzy fur coat around it more in case the baby was cold.

“Ok Connor that was one, let’s get the second one out.”

“Second?!” Markus’ attention was broken away from the baby when he heard there was a second one. Lucy kept helping Connor with the rest of the pod until another baby came out. Lucy did the same thing she did with the first and now there were two screaming babies.

“There’s only two, right?” Markus just wanted to be sure.

“Yes, only two.” Lucy handed the other baby to Markus who felt a little awkward holding two crying babies but these were his babies, his children.

Lucy urged Markus to take the babies inside while she tended to Connor. Markus got worried but she said they had to go through a natural process after birth and reassured him Connor was fine. Markus took the babies back to the cottage, Carl had watched the whole thing and was amazed by the spectacle.

Markus handed the babies to his father so he could get Carl inside.

“My god Markus, twins.” Carl gently rocked the babies who were starting to calm down.

“Yeah, I know.”

Once inside Markus took one baby and sat on the couch, he finally took the time to check the gender on each of them.

“One girl and one boy.” Markus was holding the little girl.

“They’re beautiful Markus.” Carl doted on the little boy in his arms, both babies had stopped their crying.

It was about thirty minutes later when Connor came back into the cottage, his coat was around his shoulders as he looked around the cottage for the babies. Carl was in the living room watching some tv and noticed Connor.

“In the bedroom, congratulations Connor.”

Connor nodded and headed to the bedroom, he smiled at the sight, Markus laying on the bed holding both babies in his arms. 

Markus looked up when the door opened and smiled at Connor. “Hey, I think they’re hungry.”

Connor smiled wider and crawled into the bed, laying back on the pillows Markus gently handed one baby over, the girl. Connor urged her to nurse, his chest had developed more during the pregnancy, something normal with his species and when the pups got older would go away.

Connor ran a hand through the baby’s hair, she had some dark wispy hairs on her head.

“They’re beautiful.” Connor said with a small sob, so happy to hold one of his babies.

“Yes they are.” Markus scooted closer and pressed a kiss to Connor’s cheek. “We should think of names for them.”

“Belinda. I want to name her Belinda.”

Markus blinked at Connor who came up with a name right on the spot. But the more Markus looked at the little girl the more he could see her being a Belinda.

“Alright, her name is Belinda, what about the boy?” The baby boy took this moment to let out a tiny yawn that just melted Markus’ heart.

“You can name him, I named one already.”

Markus wanted to curse, he was terrible at picking names. He named the canaries Carl let him have as pets Sunny and Goldie the most unoriginal names for two yellow birds. Looking down at his son Markus just stared at him while trying to think of a name. Hoping it would just come to him and then it finally did. With a smile growing on his face Markus gently rubbed a finger on his son’s cheek.

“Declan.”

Markus had looked up Connor’s name, finding it to be or Irish origin so he browsed other common names to get ideas and one stuck out to him.

“I like it, Declan and Belinda.” Connor smiled fondly at their babies.

Markus scooted closer to Connor and moved close to kiss his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The new parents stayed in the little room together, doting and caring for the twins. They eventually came out to tell Carl his grandchildren what their names were. Carl loved the names and adored his grandbabies.

“Grandpa going to spoil you two rotten.” He smiled gently holding Belinda.

Connor and Markus took the babies to meet the pod, Nines and Sixty were eager to meet their niece and nephew. Connor though was very happy Sixty had come back, pulling his twin into a needed hug. The pod was accepting of the babies though most wanted to see the pups try and swim. Markus was quick to demand his children take things slow and explained the agreement he and Connor came to raising them.

Many argued the children belonged to the sea but Connor shut everyone down saying he agreed to his babies experiencing both worlds. The arguing died down as everyone instead focused on the babies.

When it got dark the new parents took the children back inside for bed, Connor took any spare blankets and pillows to make the bed a little nest for him and the babies. Markus crawled in and cuddled up close to Connor and the children.

He still couldn’t believe all of this was real, that one year ago he was at this cottage alone and in a major art block.

Now he found the love of his life and had a family.

“I love you all, and I’m never letting go.”

Pressing kisses to each of his dear ones before the family drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! Whoo!
> 
> This story is officially wrapped up, I had wanted to add more but with some other writing projects started I just felt like wrapping this with a bow and being done with it. 
> 
> As for the babies since I've been around a newborn and let me just say they all look kinda the same. Just little wrinkly beans I didn't give the twins a description in the story but I will here. The twins are of course bi-racial so they have Markus' skin tone, both twins have hazel eyes a sorta blend between Markus green and Connor's brown. When both kids get older both will have brown curls, Belinda grows her hair out while Declan likes his cut very short. Both twins will have _tons_ of freckles when they get older.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the ending to this story, I'm so happy many of you enjoyed it and let me know with each chapter I posted. I hope you all continue to enjoy my writing as I do have lots of other ideas I love to write out.
> 
> Anyways lots of love and hope to see you all in the next one. 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/Howlxte) is here if you want updates or teasers to other writing projects.


End file.
